Come what may
by Crics
Summary: Era amor, apenas isso, e amor não se contesta.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Come What May

Autora: Crics_

E-mail: crics_

Beta: Dah (Nyuu D.)

Fandom: Supernatural

Casal: Dean & Sam

Classificação: +18 (NC-17)

Gênero: Drama, Lemon, AU, Yaoi.

Status: Concluída.

Direitos Autorais: Supernatural pertente à CW (Warner), Eric Kripke e Wildstorm/DC Comics, e todo esse povo lindo que criou as histórias. Obrigado a todos eles por nos fazer felizes! Por isso os personagens não são meus, infelizmente, mas peguei emprestados e acho que eles nem vão reclamar.

Antes de mais nada, inclusive dos direitos autorais, tenho que agradecer à **Nyuu D.** (que vai ser Dah pra sempre! Minha irmãzinha mais nova. Te amo demais, Dah! 3 ) por ter sido beta pra mim *-*.

Shipper: Dean & Sam. Wincest. Nem preciso dizer o que fazer caso tenha algo contra homossexualismo e incesto, não é? ;)

Personagens: Dean, Sam, Castiel e algum que eventualmente apareça na história.

Pode conter spoiler para quem não assistiu os primeiros episódios da 5ª temporada, mas nada que influa na história. Apenas alguns detalhes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come what may._

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I have never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your Kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_

_telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, _

_Oh baby, don't leave me this way._

Três meses se passaram desde a última vez que falou com o irmão mais novo, e por mais que dissesse para ele mesmo e para Castiel que estava bem e que as coisas estavam melhores assim, no fundo, sabia que era mentira. Como podia viver sem Sam? Como estava agüentando a falta de notícias, não saber se o irmão estava bem ou não, se precisava de alguma coisa? Era de sua família que estava falando, a única pessoa que restou no mundo e com quem podia contar. Por outro lado, sabia que separados as coisas seriam mais práticas enquanto trabalhava. A ajuda de Castiel era bem vinda, não precisava se preocupar tanto com o que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas no que fazia. Mas seu coração, todas as noites, ficava apertado quando lembrava de Sam entrando naquela maldita pick-up para ir embora. Três meses e nenhum telefonema. Nada.

As viagens sempre pareciam mais longas quando estava sozinho, e mesmo quando Castiel estava junto, não era a mesma coisa. Segundo o próprio Dean, Cass não era tão divertido como seu irmão, mas ainda assim divertia-se com ele a cada missão. Sem a preocupação sobre as costas tudo parecia mais fácil. O problema era quando a noite chegava e ele se via sozinho mais uma vez. Dormir era algo que não conseguia direito há algum tempo, e quando conseguia, tinha sonhos e pesadelos com Sam.

- Onde você está, Sammy? - a pergunta foi feita de forma retórica. Estava sozinho em Chicago, caçando mais uma daquelas criaturas com as quais convivia dia após dia, e não contava com a voz de Castiel do nada, ao seu lado.

- Achei que estivesse bem sem ele. - o anjo olhava Dean, aquele olhar vazio, sem sentimentos, sem expressão alguma. Pudera, era um anjo, e por isso desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

- Cass! Merda! - não se faz isso com alguém que não dorme direito há um tempo e que não espera pela aparição de um anjo assim. - Já pedi pra parar com isso! Tá querendo o que? Me matar do coração? - apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e respirou fundo se recompondo do susto. Dean não era o tipo de pessoa que dava saltos de medo a todo momento, mas quem não assustaria se alguém aparecesse de repente ao seu lado, respondendo uma pergunta que você fez para si mesmo? - O que foi dessa vez? - ok, Dean não estava em um bom dia. Passou o dia todo pensando em Sam, com um mau pressentimento, a vontade de pegar o celular e ligar para o mais novo o corroendo por dentro. Mas o orgulho, por enquanto, não deixou.

- Te matar do coração? - Castiel nunca entendia aquelas coisas, e nem mesmo quando Dean contava uma piada e caia na gargalhada fazia sentido.

- Esquece. - o loiro fez um sinal com a mão e voltou a guardar suas coisas na mochila. – Por que está aqui? - sempre que Castiel aparecia assim, era sinal de problemas.

- Demônios. - Dean adorava essas respostas! Fez a pior expressão de surpresa que pôde e encarou o anjo, desfazendo-a em seguida.

- Me diz alguma novidade. Isso eu vejo todos os dias, a todo momento. Se tivesse dito que encontrou com o papai Noel seria algo diferente, quem sabe assim eu conseguiria fazer Sammy acreditar no natal. - Sam, sempre Sam, mesmo não estando por perto, estava sempre presente nos pensamentos ou nas coisas que Dean falava. - Onde? E se me disser que é no inferno eu juro que faço de você um anjo morto em poucos segundos.

- Na verdade, Jacksontown. Fica a uns 200 km de Columbus. - para variar eram essas cidadezinhas no meio do nada, aquelas que ficam entre o nada e o lugar nenhum, com parada apenas para o destino incerto. Muito animador. Castiel percebeu pela expressão de Dean que a notícia não o agradou muito e, bem, não tinha contado ela toda ainda. - Tem mais.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, encarou o anjo com cara de "porque não conta logo de uma vez?" mas continuou em silêncio, as mãos ágeis guardando o restante das coisas na mochila, os olhos atentos a cada movimento, verificando se não tinha deixado nada para trás. - E então? Vai me contar ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho?

- Hum... - Castiel queria perguntar o porquê daquela reação seca, do mau humor, mas sabia, de alguma forma, que não devia fazer isso, ao menos não por enquanto. - Eu conto no caminho, não temos tempo a perder.

- Ah, claro, ótimo! Vou enfrentar mais demônios e sem nem saber de que tipo ou onde. E ainda tenho que dar carona para o anjo que devia me manter informado. - pegou a mochila de qualquer jeito, pendurou em um dos ombros, segurou a alça da bolsa onde guardava as armas e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque estava daquela forma, irritado.

- Dean, espera. - mas o loiro não parou de andar até chegar ao carro e abrir o porta malas. Deixou ambas as bolsas ali, pegou o casaco de couro marrom que o acompanhava há muitos anos e foi para a porta do motorista. - se quer mesmo ir comigo, Cass, melhor entrar logo no carro e me dizer pra onde temos que seguir. - abriu a porta, entrou no carro e deu partida. Quando olhou para o lado, Castiel estava ali, sentado no banco que Sam ocupou por anos. - Só preciso fechar a conta antes de partirmos. - e foi o que fez. Parou o carro na portaria, pagou a conta com um dos muitos cartões de crédito falsos e partiram. Dean mantinha os olhos na estrada enquanto o silêncio era incômodo demais dentro do carro. Tanto que o próprio Dean tratou de quebrá-lo. - E então, estamos atrás do que exatamente?

- Não é atrás do que, e sim de quem. - os olhos de Castiel fitavam a estrada à frente como se estivesse falando a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Vamos a Jacksonville impedir que alguns demônios coloquem as mãos em Sam.

Foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Dean disparar e ele virar o rosto para o anjo. - Sam? Eles estão atrás do Sammy? - agora tudo fazia sentido, a sensação de que algo estava errado, os sonhos com irmão, ter passado o dia todo pensando nele. Sam precisava de Dean. - Quanto tempo temos?

- Não sei, sabe que os demônios são imprevisíveis, Dean. Mas acredito que tenhamos uns dois ou três dias ainda. Eles sabem que Sam está naquela região, mas não sabem onde exatamente, em que cidade. - só então os olhos do anjo desviaram para Dean, para ver qual seria a reação do outro, e viu que não era das piores, mas ainda assim, sabia que tinha mexido com ele. Os olhos de Dean encaravam a estrada bastante sérios, como se quisesse, com aquilo, chegar mais rápido à pequena cidade. Mas, mais do que isso, Castiel via que todas as coisas que Dean falou sobre estar bem sem Sam não eram verdades inteiras. O mais velho não sabia viver sem o mais novo, e vice-versa.

- Como você sabia onde ele estava? Se eles não descobriam, como _você_ conseguiu?

- Eu ainda sou um anjo e tenho meus poderes, Dean.

- Ah. - claro, ele tinha esquecido disso. Por um momento a preocupação passou a ser grande demais para que lembrasse desses detalhes. - E Sam, como ele está? Já sabe que estão atrás dele? - viu quando Castiel acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Se Sam não desconfiava de nada o perigo era ainda maior. Seria pego desprevenido, sem chance para lutar. Ao pensar nisso o pé de Dean afundou no acelerador fazendo o ponteiro chegar ao seu limite. Dane-se a polícia, Sam era mais importante do que qualquer coisa. - Ainda não me disse como ele está, Cass.

- Da mesma forma que você. Com um humor péssimo, abatido, isolado. Basta olhar para você mesmo que vai ver como Sam está.

- E porque não me disse isso antes?

- Ia adiantar alguma coisa, Dean? - não, não ia adiantar nada. - Você sempre dizia que estava melhor sem ele, se sentindo mais leve. Porque eu diria uma coisa dessas para você? Porque eu o faria sentir culpado por deixar Sam ter ido embora? - o coração do loiro disparou novamente, era exatamente assim que se sentia: culpado.


	3. Chapter 3

**02.**

_Some say love is not for sinners_

_I believe that isn't true_

_Cause when I was finished sinning_

_Love came down and showed me you_

Dois dias e meio de viagem foi o suficiente para chegarem à pequena cidade no meio do nada. E quando digo pequena, acreditem, é realmente minúscula. Era composta por pouco mais de 20 ruas, uma linha de trem e a estação. Não existia motéis ali, apenas uma pequena pensão mal cuidada em prédio bastante antigo. Não tinha estrela nenhuma se querem saber. O jeito era encarar aquilo mesmo, ou dormir no carro, e a segunda opção estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Parou o carro na rua, pegou as bolsas no porta malas e foi para a recepção. Preencheu a ficha com um nome falso, óbvio, e subiu para o quarto assim que pegou a chave nas mãos. Castiel o acompanhou durante todo o caminho, apenas observando os gestos e reações do loiro.

O quarto não era dos piores, era até meio arrumado se querem saber. Uma cama de casal no centro de uma das paredes, a porta do banheiro próximo a ela, um pequeno sofá de dois lugares e uma mesa quadrada, pequena, com duas cadeiras. A televisão era tão velha que dava medo apertar o botão para descobrir se funcionava. - Então... onde posso encontrar o Sam?

Os olhos de Castiel voltaram a fitar Dean por um momento, e em seguida desviaram para a janela do quarto que ficava ao lado do letreiro da pequena pensão. Por sorte não era desses que brilhavam e piscavam. - Ele está trabalhando em um bar e morando em uma pequena pensão não muito longe daqui. - um bar, não era difícil encontrar um naquela cidade, e pensão, bem, só tinha visto uma: aquela em que se hospedou.

- Sei, mas onde exatamente é esse bar? Ou acha que eu vou ficar sentado aqui esperando por um sinal seu para poder ver o meu irmão outra vez? Ou esperando ele voltar para cá depois do trabalho? - o anjo meneou a cabeça, Dean sempre foi assim, impulsivo, ainda mais quando se tratava de Sam e sua segurança. - Não temos tempo a perder, Cass.

- Já sabia que a pensão era essa então?

- Bom, em uma cidade desse tamanho não existem muitas, não é? - o anjo sorriu, Dean sempre prestava atenção aos detalhes, era como se nada pudesse escapar aos olhos do homem. - Bem, vai me dizer para que lado eu tenho que ir, ou vai me fazer sair andando sem rumo nessa cidade de pouco mais de vinte ruas? - e lá estava o anjo acenando negativamente com a cabeça, como quem desaprova a atitude.

- Vá para a direita, ande três quarteirões e vire à esquerda. Vai ver o bar na metade do quarteirão.

- Valeu. - nenhuma outra palavra. Dean pegou o casaco, vestiu, colocou uma arma na cintura por baixo do mesmo e deixou o quarto em seguida, sem perguntar se Castiel viria ou não com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

**03.**

_When I see you smile I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain_

Ok, três ruas para a direita e deveria virar à esquerda. Chegou à porta da pensão, respirou fundo e viu aquela densa nuvem fumaça deixar sua boca por causa do frio. Esfregou as mãos, colocou-as no bolso do casaco e seguiu em frente. Da janela do quarto Castiel observava tudo bastante satisfeito. Os irmãos estariam juntos novamente, e tudo ficaria mais fácil para ambos. Às vezes era fácil manipular Dean, ainda mais quando a ameaça realmente poderia acontecer.

Dez minutos foi o tempo que o loiro levou para chegar à porta do bar e olhar pela pequena janela. Lá estava Sam, atrás do balcão, a expressão carregada, séria, como se estivesse sofrendo. Castiel estava certo, Sam sentia o mesmo que Dean, e ele percebeu isso ao olhar para o irmão enquanto trabalhava desatento. Mais alguns passos e sua mão tocava a maçaneta da porta a fim de abri-la, e assim que o fez, um desses pequenos sinos anunciou sua presença. Todos, sem exceção, olharam para ele, mas apenas um olhar em meio a todos aquele importava, e era justamente o que vinha de trás do balcão. Não esperou mais nada, caminhou para onde Sam estavam sentou em um banco e encarou o mais novo. - Você está péssimo, Sammy.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você, Dean. - o mais velho sorriu, sendo acompanhado pelo mais novo. - O que vai ser?

- Sei lá, uma cerveja, eu acho. - o mais novo abaixou para pegar a cerveja no freezer que ficava na parte debaixo do balcão e a colocou aberta em frente ao irmão. - Então... o que faz aqui?

- Bom, vim atrás de você, Cass está comigo. Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas.

- Dean, eu já disse que não quero mais... - mas Dean não o deixou terminar a frase, sabia o que viria a seguir e isso só faria aquela dor que nasceu em seu peito ao descobrir que estavam atrás de Sam aumentar.

- Não disse que pediria a você para voltar, disse? Só disse que precisamos conversar. Você precisa saber o que está acontecendo, o que pode acontecer com _você_. - o tom de preocupação era facilmente notado na voz do mais velho, e foi isso que fez Sam ficar quieto e concordar em silêncio, com um simples gesto de cabeça.

Dean não sairia do bar enquanto o irmão estivesse trabalhando. Voltaria para a pensão com ele, para garantir que chegaria inteiro até lá ou, caso algum demônio aparecesse, a luta fosse mais justa.

Passava da meia noite quando as últimas pessoas - com exceção de Dean - deixaram o bar. Até mesmo o dono do estabelecimento saiu, deixando o lugar a cargo do mais novo. - Bom, eu te ajudo com isso. - Sam sorriu ao ver o irmão virar para o pequeno salão, e continuou o observando enquanto colocava as cadeiras em cima das mesas para que pudessem varrer o chão.

- Você disse que precisava falar comigo... sobre o que? - Sam sabia que Dean não estaria ali se não fosse algo importante.

- Tem certeza que podemos falar sobre _isso_ aqui? - viu o mais novo dizer que sim com um sinal, e voltou a falar. - Demônios, e estão vindo atrás de você. - o mais velho segurava uma cadeira pelos pés, já apoiada no tampo da mesa quando encarou o mais novo. - Cass não sabe me dizer o motivo disso, só descobriu que viriam atrás de você aqui nesse fim de mundo.

Sam continuou calado. Quando aquilo ia terminar? Quando poderia viver normalmente, como qualquer outra pessoa? E porque Dean continuava preocupado com ele mesmo depois de tê-lo abandonado? O maior mistério entre todos os que precisariam desvendar, era o coração do mais velho. - Porque simplesmente não me ligou para avisar? - mas não obteve resposta. Dean continuou colocando as cadeiras para cima ignorando totalmente a pergunta do irmão. - Dean... - ele não responderia isso tão facilmente e por isso mesmo Sam deixou o balcão cheio de sabão para ir até o irmão. - Eu fiz uma pergunta!

- E eu me acho no direito de não responder, Sammy, simplesmente porque não existe um motivo em específico. - os olhos se encontraram e Dean fechou os seus por alguns segundos. Estava cansado, preocupado com todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo, o apocalipse, e agora estava preocupado com Sam também. Não estavam mais juntos, mas ele ainda era seu irmão, tinha prometido, anos antes, que cuidaria dele independente do que viesse a acontecer. - Eu prometi, lembra? Ou era pequeno demais para lembrar?

Os pensamentos de Sam vagaram para muitos anos atrás. Era noite de natal, John, como sempre não estava com eles, mas tinha prometido voltar para cear com os filhos. Esperaram por muito tempo e nada aconteceu, a porta não abriu em momento algum. Se não fosse por Dean ter saído para comprar pães, alguns doces e outras coisas, além de refrigerante, seria uma noite sem festas, sem comemoração. Foi quando Sam deixou de acreditar no natal. Mas aquela noite, ao mesmo tempo em que era triste demais, era uma das que ele levaria consigo sempre. John nunca estava presente, e só então se deu conta que quem estava ao lado dele em todos os momentos era Dean. Mesmo sendo muito novo, cuidava de Sam até mesmo quando o mais novo ficava doente, fazia de tudo para deixá-lo bem na medida do possível. Naquela noite deu a Dean o colar que nunca saia de seu pescoço, seu amuleto da sorte. Lembrou de tudo, até mesmo de Dean prometendo que nunca o deixaria sozinho. De fato não deixou, nem mesmo quando Sam resolveu deixá-lo para trás.

Ao invés de responder que sim, aproximou-se do mais velho e o abraçou, e foi como se sentir completo mais uma vez. Era seu irmão ali, o garoto que sacrificou toda uma vida para que ele ficasse bem, e ele simplesmente tinha virado as costas por puro capricho, por achar que Dean ficaria melhor sem ele. Ele sempre achava as coisas, sempre pensava no que era melhor para si mesmo, ainda que disfarçasse isso dizendo que era o melhor para Dean. Era egoísta a ponto de deixar o mais velho, mesmo sabendo que ele sofreria, que ambos sofreriam. - Dean, eu...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**04. **

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in._

Sempre a mesma coisa, Dean sempre passava por cima de qualquer coisa por causa de Sam, até mesmo das mais dolorosas, sempre colocou Sam acima de todas as coisas, enquanto o mais novo sempre pensou no que era melhor para si mesmo, como, por exemplo, voltar para a faculdade para ter uma vida normal. - Não, não está tudo bem. - desfez o abraço e segurou o irmão pelos ombros impedindo-o de virar. Viu os olhos brilharem um pouco, resultado das lágrimas que Dean segurava com toda a força que tinha. Não queria chorar ali, na frente de Sam, não queria deixá-lo preocupado a troco de nada. - Porque você sempre faz isso? Sempre passa por cima de todas as coisas por minha causa, Dean? Eu fui um idiota, egoísta, te deixei para trás, e você vem até aqui, até o fim do mundo para me avisar disso? Para me manter a salvo?

O mais velho não respondeu, simplesmente fitou o chão e deixou as primeiras lágrimas vencerem a barreira que ele não conseguia mais manter. - Eu prometi, Sammy, disse que nunca o deixaria sozinho. Não pretendo quebrar essa promessa enquanto ainda estiver vivo. - respirou fundo, passou uma das mãos abaixo dos olhos e só então levantou a cabeça para olhar o mais novo. - Você é a minha família, Sammy, a única pessoa com quem eu posso contar, sabe disso. E eu amo você, faria qualquer coisa para te ver bem, aceitaria qualquer decisão sua. Você é o meu irmão mais novo, a pessoa que eu jurei proteger com a minha vida se preciso, quem eu vi crescer, quem esteve ao meu lado quase todo o tempo, e eu não preciso mais do que isso pra arriscar a minha vida para salvar a sua. - Sam sabia que a intenção do mais velho não era magoá-lo, mas ouvir todas aquelas coisas o transformava na pior das criaturas. Dean sempre o amou incondicionalmente, sacrificou sua vida por ele, e o que pôde dar em troca foram as costas.

- Dean, eu...

- Já disse que está tudo bem, Sammy. Enquanto você estiver vivo e feliz, vai estar tudo bem.

- Não, não vai. Eu sei que por mais que você diga isso e lute para que seja verdade, não está feliz, assim como eu também não estou! Mas eu cansei de ser um peso para você, de ser motivo para preocupação! - a voz de Sam estava exaltada, irritada, mais um pouco estaria gritando, mas precisava colocar aquilo para fora, dizer a Dean o que ele sentia, como via as coisas. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, sempre chorou mais fácil do que o mais velho, e isso fez com que sua garganta doesse para continuar a falar. - Sempre foi assim, desde quando éramos pequenos. Eu sempre fui mais um fardo do que um irmão, sempre fui a sua obrigação, o motivo pelo qual o papai brigava com você sempre que voltava! E eu não...

- Você nunca foi um fardo, Sammy. - Dean o interrompeu mais uma vez. Porque Sam achava aquilo tudo? Claro, Dean se preocupava demais com o irmão mais novo, talvez mais do que o necessário, mas nunca o viu como um fardo, uma obrigação. - Nunca vi você como um peso, nunca, em momento algum. Você sempre foi a única pessoa que importou para mim, a única que ainda importa, e isso independe de _eu_ estar feliz ou não. Isso deixou de ter importância faz tempo, Sam, porque a minha vida passou a ser _você_. - Sam entenderia aquilo como um irmão dizendo isso ao outro, mas não imaginava que Dean escondia muito mais dentro daquele enorme coração. Sempre amou Sam, desde pequeno, e não apenas como irmão. Sempre torcia para Sam ter pesadelos e vir para a sua cama, assim poderia simplesmente ficar ao lado do mais novo, mexer em seus cabelos, sentir o perfume. Nunca fez nada que pudesse revelar isso, nenhum sinal, e pretendia continuar assim. Sam era seu irmão, e ele não podia sentir aquelas coisas por ele, era errado, se sentia sujo. Eles eram irmãos! Passava de doença sentir algo assim pelo irmão mais novo, não era algo normal. Não queria contar, não queria que Sam descobrisse por medo de vê-lo ir embora definitivamente, e mais do que isso, não queria ver nos olhos de Sam as acusações que ele mesmo fazia, não queria ouvir na voz do irmão que estava louco, doente, e que não chegasse mais perto dele. Ficar sem Sam era algo impensável, algo pior do que o fim do mundo. - Eu nunca ficaria bem sem você, Sammy, mas nunca te proibiria de ir embora se soubesse que era o melhor para _você._ - como dessa última vez. - Por que... eu amo você Sammy, você é tudo o que eu tenho, e é tudo o que eu preciso proteger. Se alguma coisa acontecer a você todo o resto perde o sentido.

Em muito tempo, aquela era a primeira vez que Dean abria seu coração daquela maneira, falando coisas que geralmente não diria, expondo um lado dele que não deixaria nem mesmo Sam ver. Dean tinha sim um lado mais frágil, o lado que expressava os sentimentos todos, mas isso foi suprimido por John ao longo dos anos, fazendo Dean se tornar o que é hoje, não um homem frio e sem sentimentos, mas um homem prático, que deixa os sentimentos de lado para fazer o que tem que ser feito. E era esse outro lado que Sam estava vendo naquele momento, esse Dean que ele nunca conheceu, que falava justo o que ele sempre quis ouvir, mas o mais velho nunca disse.

O coração do mais novo disparou, nunca entendeu como Dean podia ser assim com ele, relevar todas as coisas independente do que ele fizesse. Claro, as vezes ficava puto da cara, mas quem não fica? Só depois de ouvir o que o mais velho tinha dito entendeu aquilo tudo, o que ele significava para Dean. Percebeu que era tudo o que o mais velho tinha, e que o loiro daria qualquer coisa por ele, e mais do que isso, percebeu que acontecia o mesmo consigo. Dean era... tudo o que ele sempre teve, quem ficou ao seu lado todas as vezes que esteve doente, a pessoa que sempre zelou por ele, que fazia o possível e o impossível para Sam ter uma vida 'normal', ou ao menos o que estava mais perto disso e ao alcance das mãos de um garoto de 13 anos na época. Por quê? Porque perdeu essa imagem de Dean com o tempo? Porque precisou se afastar do irmão por meses para ver o que estava diante dos seus olhos? Dean era seu irmão mais velho, sua família, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. - Dean... - as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do mais novo, a respiração estava ofegante, o ar pesado, o coração apertado. Não sabia o que falar, apenas queria que o irmão estivesse mais perto. Esticou os braços e puxou o mais velho pela gola do casaco, o trazendo para um abraço. Envolveu o corpo de Dean com os longos e fortes braços e o manteve ali, bem perto. - Desculpe, eu... acho que eu me perdi no meio disso tudo, deixei de ver o óbvio, que você é, e sempre vai ser a única pessoa que eu tenho. Se não fosse por você eu talvez não estivesse aqui e... ah cara. - apertou mais os braços ao redor do irmão e sentiu os braços de Dean envolvendo seu corpo também. Seu irmão ainda estava ali, com ele, disposto a relevar mais esse deslize para tê-lo por perto.

- Dean, ainda dá tempo? - desfez o abraço e separou os corpos passando a olhar nos olhos do mais velho. - Me diz que ainda dá tempo de voltar, que eu tenho como corrigir todas as burradas que eu fiz. Eu... droga... eu estava quase morrendo aqui, tentando me enganar, fingir que tudo estava bem e que era melhor assim, mas não estava! Tudo o que eu queria saber era como você estava, o que estava fazendo, e idiotamente não liguei pra perguntar. - um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Dean parecendo iluminar todo o lugar, era quase como ver uma luz no fim de um túnel escuro, assustador e comprido. - Eu sou um burro, um idiota que precisou passar por isso tudo pra saber que precisa do irmão mais velho por perto pra cuidar. O que... o que eu posso fazer pra... voltar?

O sorriso do mais velho aumentou e ele estava bem satisfeito por ouvir aquilo tudo. Sammy, seu irmãozinho estava de volta. - Sabe de uma coisa? - encarou o mais novo e respirou fundo. - Você _ainda_ fala demais, Sammy. Acho que podia calar a boca, pegar isso... - tirou sua faca de estimação do cós da calça, segurou na lâmina e deixou o cabo nas mãos do mais novo. - E voltar ao trabalho. - Os olhos do mais velho brilhavam novamente, sua vida estava de volta, completa, quase perfeita. Sammy estaria com ele novamente, sentado no banco ao lado no carro, dividindo o mesmo quarto em hotéis de quinta e motéis, dormindo na cama ao lado. Sua _vida_ estava de volta. - Ah, e você dirige esta noite, passei tempo demais no volante pra vir até o fim do mundo encontrar você. Agora vai acabar de limpar aquele balcão enquanto eu limpo o chão. Quero tomar um banho e dormir, isso se o Cass não tiver novidades.

- Ele está aqui?

- É, está. Ele aparece do nada, dá aqueles conselhos malucos, tenta cuidar da minha vida, mas a verdade é que se não fosse por ele eu provavelmente não saberia o que estava acontecendo aqui, com você. Então acho que ele foi um bom anjo. - as mãos ágeis do mais velho continuavam colocando as cadeiras em cima das mesas enquanto o mais novo sorria olhando para ele. Sam admirava Dean, a forma como ele via o mundo, encarava as coisas, e como sempre se preocupava com todos à sua volta.

- Acho que eu tenho que agradecer a ele então, não é? Primeiro por ter cuidado do meu irmão, depois por ter me descoberto aqui e te mandado para cá e terceiro por me fazer ver que eu sou um idiota e nunca deveria ter saído do seu lado. - colocou a mão em cima do ombro de Dean e sorriu ao ver o irmão meio confuso.

- Ok, Sammy, isso ainda é saudade? - os olhos fitando a mão do mais novo em seu ombro. - Ou descobriu que eu sou perfeito e não consegue tirar as mãos? - e o coração do loiro disparou ao dizer isso. Como queria que Sam olhasse para ele de outra maneira, o tocasse como... Não! Ele não permitiria que seu irmão fizesse aquilo, se tornasse sujo como ele. Não Sam.

- Só sei de uma coisa, que você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, e que eu te amo.

- São duas coisas então, Sammy. - os dois riram, tudo estava normal outra vez.

A arrumação do bar não demorou muito mais que meia hora, e os dois chegaram à pensão perto da uma da madrugada. - Cara, como você sabia que eu...?

- Que você estava aqui? - apontou para a pensão quando passaram pela porta. - Eu não sabia, mas em uma cidade desse tamanho isso não seria difícil adivinhar. Você é meio previsível pra essas coisas, Sammy. - ou era Dean que conhecia o irmão a ponto de saber cada pequeno detalhe dele?

- É, talvez você tenha razão, mas posso ser bem imprevisível em outras.

- É, acho que sim. - _espero que sim, Sammy._ E novamente pensava em Sam com ele, não mais como um irmão, imaginando como seria se o mais novo o olhasse com outros olhos e dissesse que estava apaixonado. Imaginou isso diversas vezes, sonhou muitas outras, mas sempre se calou, guardou aquele sentimento a sete chaves. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e só voltou a si quando Sam estava ao seu lado com o dono da pensão.

- Dean! - o cutucão no braço foi mais do que suficiente para trazê-lo à realidade. - Está tudo bem?

- Ah, é, tá tudo bem.

- Bom, o Billy aqui vai lá em cima olhar seu quarto e pegar as chaves de volta. Não tem porque ocuparmos dois quartos, não é mesmo? - os olhos de Dean perderam-se nos de Sam mais uma vez enquanto processava a informação. Estariam juntos novamente, como sempre foi, teria seu irmãozinho bem perto.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas a cama ao lado da janela é minha. - sorriu de forma cretina e caminhou na direção da escada ao fundo do prédio. É, ele sempre ficava com a cama próxima à janela por um motivo bem simples: era ao lado da porta, e por onde os demônios entrariam, sendo assim, conseguiria proteger Sam.

- Já esperava por isso.

Quando chegaram ao quarto onde Dean tinha deixado as coisas, Castiel não estava mais lá. Para onde aquele anjo maluco tinha ido? Porque não esperou os dois retornarem antes de sumir? O mais velho esperava que as notícias não fossem ruins e que ele pudesse dormir tranqüilamente aquela noite como há tempos não fazia. - Hey, o cara que chegou comigo, viu se ele saiu?

- Ele disse que falaria com você depois e foi embora.

- Típico. - resmungou Dean enquanto colocava a alça da mochila no ombro e pegava a outra mala. - Pelo menos ele vai aparecer de novo. - Sam riu, sabia que Dean odiava quando Castiel aparecia e desaparecia do nada.

- Vocês dois são...? - a curiosidade do homem baixinho e gordinho falou mais alto. Dois homens dividindo um quarto em sua pensão, um chegando de repente e mudando para o do outro. Soava meio estranho para uma pessoa tacanha como ele.

- Irmãos, _só_ irmãos. - foi Sam que respondeu, e Dean, por um momento, preferiu que ele tivesse ficado calado. '_Só irmãos'_, era isso, apenas irmãos, era como Sam o via. Não disse nada, apenas deu de ombros quando passou pelo velho homem e seguiu o irmão. Para sua surpresa o quarto de Sam ficava a duas portas do que ele estava. - Chegamos. - e o moreno viu que Billy ainda estava ali. - Billy, amanhã descemos lá para acertar o quarto que o Dean ocupou, e quem sabe o meu também.

- Tudo bem. Se precisarem de alguma coisa estou lá embaixo.

Aquilo soou como um aviso para Dean, quase como um 'estou de olho em vocês'. Vai ver não acreditava que eram irmãos de verdade. Que seja, nunca levou em consideração o que as pessoas pensavam, e não era a primeira vez que os confundiam. Passou pelo mais novo que ainda conversava com o dono do lugar e jogou as bolsas em cima da cama para se livrar do peso. Sentou ao lado delas, desamarrou os cadarços do sapato que usava e os tirou. Empurrou as malas para o chão com as pernas e deitou em seguida, os braços para o alto, as mãos unidas embaixo da cabeça. Fechou os olhos e relaxou pela primeira vez em meses. Não ouviu quando Sam fechou a porta e entrou, adormeceu antes disso, foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Sam sorriu ao ver o mais velho na cama ao lado da sua, dormindo tranqüilamente como sempre fazia. Era incrível como Dean tinha o dom de simplesmente apagar independente da situação, enquanto ele passava horas acordado, dormia muito pouco. Sentou em sua cama e encarou o mais velho por um momento, notando as olheiras escuras, o cansaço estampado no rosto do irmão. Devia ter imaginado que ele ficaria assim quando partiu.

Levantou da cama para tomar um banho quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou rápido, a faca que Dean tinha dado a ele apontada para onde veio o barulho. Mas era Castiel apenas. - Cass!

- Já sei, não devia aparecer assim, e você também quer me matar por isso.

O mais novo riu com o que o anjo tinha dito, lembrou perfeitamente como Dean ficava quando Castiel aparecia assim, do nada, no meio do quarto deles. - Na verdade, não. É bom te ver de novo.

- Ah. - o anjo assentiu e passou por ele sem falar mais nada. Parou aos pés da cama de Dean e o olhou dormindo calmamente. - Ele precisava disso. - os olhos fixos no loiro que parecia bem tranqüilo agora. - Desde que você foi embora ele não dormia direito e o humor ficou péssimo, quase insuportável. - só então os olhos do loiro desviaram para Sam. - Mas você está aqui, e ele não tem mais porque ficar desesperado. - as palavras do anjo pareciam dar facadas em Sam. Não dormia, estava desesperado, e era tudo culpa dele e de seu egoísmo.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. - Sam olhava Dean dormindo tranqüilamente ali, tentando imaginar como o irmão tinha ficado. Por mais que Dean dissesse que tudo estava bem, ele devia ter imaginado que não ficaria.

- Eu também. - viu quando o menor se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos como quem vê alguma coisa. - Posso não entender muito de sentimentos humanos, Sam, mas nesses meses todos eu aprendi o que significa o medo, a incerteza e o que vocês chamam de amor incondicional. Por mais que tente imaginar, nunca vai ver como Dean ficou depois que você veio embora, e espero que isso não aconteça de novo. - ok, sermão de Castiel era um pouco demais. - Eu sei que você teve seus motivos, mas espero que ambos tenham entendido que não tem sentido um viver sem o outro, porque um não existe sem o outro. - viu o anjo passar ao seu lado novamente e parar em frente à janela. - Eles estão vindo, Sam, vocês não podem demorar muito aqui.

- Quanto tempo?

- Pouco mais de meia hora. - e desapareceu em seguida, sem dar tempo para o mais novo responder.

_'Não podiam demorar muito mais tempo ali'_. Se Castiel estava falando isso era porque a situação era mesmo muito complicada. Olhou Dean que dormia tranqüilamente e sentiu o coração apertar no peito, era culpa dele o mais velho ter sofrido por tanto tempo. Caminhou até a cama e sentou na beirada mas não fez nada, apenas ficou olhando, notando como Dean ficava sereno quando dormia, nem de longe parecendo aquele guerreiro com o qual Sam convivia quase todos os dias. Aquele ali, dormindo, era apenas _Dean_, o garoto que foi obrigado a crescer prematuramente e sacrificar sua vida para cuidar do irmão mais novo, a pessoa que fez tudo isso sem reclamar nenhuma vez.

Os olhos pesarosos de Sam continuavam olhando as marcas de expressão no rosto do irmão, chegava a dar pena ter que acordá-lo depois de saber tudo o que tinha acontecido. Dean precisava descansar, tanto é que apagou assim que a cabeça tocou o travesseiro, mas não podia arriscar mais nada, muito menos deixar que o mais velho enfrentasse o que quer que seja para protegê-lo. Tocou os curtos cabelos do mais velho e ficou mexendo devagar, como quem faz carinho em uma criança para vê-la dormir tranqüila, a outra mão tocava o rosto do mais velho. Sam nunca tinha feito aquilo, nunca tinha sequer parado para pensar em cuidar do irmão assim, sem motivo nenhum, mas naquele momento se sentia responsável por Dean, ainda mais vendo o quão vulnerável o mais velho podia ser. - Dean... - chamou baixo, a voz meio rouca, quase num sussurro e viu o mais velho se mexer devagar. - Dean, acorda...

- Sammy... cala a boca e dorme. - era como se o loiro estivesse sonhando, conversando com um Sam que não aquele sentado em sua cama.

- Depois. Agora eu preciso que acorde, Cass disse que não temos muito tempo. - a voz do mais novo ainda era baixa, arrastada, não queria assustar o mais velho. Mas ainda assim o viu dar um pulo na cama quando ouviu as palavras Cass e tempo'.

- O que? Cadê ele? - sem esperar mais nada o mais velho saltou as cama, colocando-se em pé entre as duas que haviam no quarto já com uma arma na mão. - Cadê o desgraçado?

- Eh... você está falando do Cass ou do demônio? - Sam riu ao falar aquilo, e mais ainda quando viu a expressão confusa do menor. Sim, menor, porque ao menos em altura ele tinha passado o irmão havia um bom tempo.

- O que aconteceu? - a cabeça do loiro doía um pouco por ter levantado correndo, por ter acordado de sobressalto. Não dormia direito há algum tempo e acordar assim tinha lá seus problemas. - Cass? O que ele queria?

- Dizer que não temos mais muito tempo. '_Pouco mais de meia hora'. _- Sam imitou exatamente a maneira como Castiel falava, o tom, os movimentos, o rosto inexpressivo e isso fez Dean rir.

- É, tudo bem, já vi que não vou conseguir dormir mesmo. - colocou a arma na cintura e caminhou até as malas para pegá-las do chão. Colocou a alça da mochila em um dos ombros e antes que pudesse pegar a outra, viu a mão de Sam encontrar a sua, o impedindo de fazer aquilo. Olhou confuso para o mais novo, com o coração aos saltos. Era sempre assim quando Sam fazia essas coisas, tocava nele sem explicação alguma, o segurava por qualquer motivo. - Sammy, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só queria pedir desculpas, por tudo. - os olhos azuis do mais novo encontraram os verdes do mais velho e viram que Dean não tinha nada para desculpar simplesmente porque não estava magoado, chateado nem nada do tipo. - Por te deixar mal, por ter vindo embora e dado mais trabalho do que se tivesse ficado com você.

O mais velho sorriu e sentou na beirada da cama ao lado do mais novo, a mão ainda entre as de Sam, sentindo aquele calor gostoso que o toque do irmãozinho causava. - Já disse que não tem porque se desculpas, só... esquece, ok? E para logo com essa ladainha porque o tempo está passando. - a contragosto desfez o toque e levantou, trazendo a outra bolsa consigo. Viu Sam juntar suas coisas de forma rápida e saíram juntos do quarto. Levaram apenas o tempo de fechar a conta na recepção e Sam pedir a Billy que se desculpasse com Sebastian, o dono do bar em que trabalhava. A desculpa de sempre, problemas de família. E lá foram os dois juntos novamente para o Impala que estava parado na porta.

- Não vai me deixar dirigir? - já estava sentado no banco do passageiro vendo Dean dar a partida no carro enquanto sorria.

- Não. - o mais velho ligou o rádio e encarou o mais novo. - Eu dirijo mais rápido e melhor que você, portanto, bico calado. - o mais novo sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, Dean não estava mesmo chateado com ele. - Qual a maior cidade mais próxima de nós? - quanto maior a cidade, melhor para eles, ao menos era o que Dean pensava. Ficava mais difícil encontrar qualquer pessoa em meio a milhares, milhões até.

Viu Sam abrir a bolsa e pegar o notebook para pesquisar isso. Se fosse ele abriria o antigo guia que seu pai tinha lhe dado e que estava no porta luvas, mas era Sam, e Sam era muito mais 'moderninho'. - Bom, temos Savannah, Columbus, Montgomery, e Atlanta, mas fica um pouco mais distante. - o mais novo virou o notebook para o irmão exibindo o mapa que estava na tela centralizando as quatro cidades, além de Jacksonville. - Dessas todas a maior é Atlanta.

- Então vamos para Atlanta, quanto mais gente, melhor pra nós. - o pé de Dean afundou no acelerador e ele passou a encarar a estrada agora, bastante concentrado. Sammy estava com ele, não podia cometer nenhum deslize, nem mesmo fazer alguma loucura que o machucasse. Contudo, não podia ficar esperando que os demônios os alcançassem. Seriam mais ou menos seis horas de viagem, mas isso pouco importava para o mais velho, tudo o que queria era manter Sam a salvo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Stay with me,_

…

_I need you just to breathe._

Pararam em Macon para comerem alguma coisa e comprarem outras para o restante da viagem e Dean finalmente entregou a chave do carro para o mais novo. Pararam em um posto de gasolina com uma loja de conveniência decente e enquanto o frentista abastecia o Impala, entraram na loja. Dean como sempre foi para a seção de doces. Adorava aquelas coisas. Seus olhos pararam sobre um _Twix_ e ele sorriu. Pegou o pequeno pacote, abriu e deu uma mordida no doce, enquanto pegava outros e colocava em uma cesta que havia ao lado. Mais à frente viu salgadinhos e não resistiu, lá estava ele colocando _ruffles_ na cesta. - Cara, quando você vai aprender a fazer compras?

Sam se aproximou do mais velho, parando atrás dele, bem perto e curvando o corpo para olhar o que o irmão tinha pegado. Dean sentiu o corpo do irmão tocando o seu por alguns segundos e fechou os olhos enquanto seu coração disparava. _Droga Sammy!_ Deu um passo para a frente e virou para olhar o mais novo. - E quando é que você vai parar de fazer compras como se fosse uma velha de 80 anos? - na cesta de Sam tinha torradas, pães de forma, manteiga de amendoim, barras de cereal, leite e sucos. - Olha isso! - pegou um pacote estranho na cesta do irmão e riu. - Pão integral? - devolveu o pacote à cesta e encarou o mais novo. - As vezes eu acho que nós não somos irmãos, sabia? - viu quando os olhos de Sam desviaram dos dele, o sorriso desapareceu e logo tratou de corrigir. - Hey, não é isso! É só que... você entendeu.

- É mais fácil enganar você do que eu imaginava. - e lá estava Sam gargalhando ao ver a preocupação do mais velho.

- Filho da puta. - irritado Dean virou as costas para o irmão e caminhou para o freezer onde estavam as cervejas e os refrigerantes. Quatro latas de coca-cola, quatro de cerveja e duas garrafas de suco de laranja.

- Dean, nós só vamos até Atlanta, são só mais quatro horas de viagem. - ralhou Sam se aproximando do irmão de novo.

- É, pode ser, mas eu estou com fome, e você parece mais magro do que da última vez que te vi. - arrancou mais um sorriso do mais novo por isso. Não tinha jeito, Dean sempre notava qualquer mudança em Sam, por menor que fosse. No caminho do caixa ainda pegou dois pacotes de cookies. Esperou o garoto do caixa passar as compras, somar com o valor do combustível e entregou o cartão de credito, mais um falso, óbvio.

Não demorou para que estivessem dentro do carro novamente, Dean sentado no banco do passageiro dessa vez, revirando a sacola de doces atrás de um outro Twix. O encontrou minutos depois, abriu e deu uma bela mordida. Abriu uma lata de coca-cola e estendeu outra para Sam que já estava com o carro em movimento. - Então, como foi esse tempo em Jacksonville? Aliás, como você consegue encontrar essas cidades? Algum dom pra encontrar bibocas no fim do mundo?

O mais novo riu do comentário. - Acho que acabei na cidade errada, o destino era Jacksonville sim, mas a que ficava perto do litoral. Só que não tinha como sair daquela, as pessoas eram desconfiadas demais para dar carona, o dinheiro tinha acabado e fui me acostumando com o tempo. Acabei ficando por lá mesmo. Quase realizei meu sonho de virar provinciano, mas você apareceu para estragar tudo. - outro sorriso, e os olhos encontraram os de Dean.

- Ainda bem! Cara, sério, ia ser um saco se você virasse um caipira e começasse a cantar aquelas músicas horríveis! - outra mordida no chocolate e os olhos do mais velho voltaram para a estrada em seguida.

- E como foi?

- O que?

- Com você. O que fez esse tempo todo?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda isso? - Dean voltou a encarar Sam, mas este prestava atenção na estrada e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. - Bom, eu encontrei uma _demônia_ linda, me apaixonei, nós íamos casar e ter filhos quando o Cass apareceu para acabar com tudo e dizer que eu precisava procurar por você. - Dean não riu, aliás, sua voz estava séria, como quando estava falando de algum assunto realmente importante, e isso fez Sam olhar meio confuso para ele. - Cara, você acreditou? - o mais velho voltou a rir quando viu Sam irritado. - O que acha que eu poderia estar fazendo, Sam? Tricô? Estava trabalhando, como sempre, tentando livrar o mundo desse monte de merda, nada que você já não saiba. - claro, Dean omitiu a parte de '_pensando em você todos os dias, acordando assustado a cada pesadelo, desistindo de apertar o send para ligar para você'._ Apenas Castiel tinha presenciado aquilo tudo, mas Dean sequer desconfiava que o anjo tinha contado parte disso para o mais novo. - Mas... porque a pergunta?

- Cass...

- Anjo filho da puta! Fofoca devia ser pecado! - disse olhando para o céu escuro e estrelado que podia ver pelo retrovisor. - O que ele disse?

- Esquece, Dean. - o mais novo focou a atenção na estrada e ligou o rádio para mudar de assunto. - Melhor você descansar.

- Que? - a mão do mais velho desligou o rádio, o que era algo surpreendente, e ele continuou encarando o mais novo. - Começou, desembucha o resto. O que aquele anjo fofoqueiro falou?

- Que você quase não comia direito, não dormia bem e que ficou com um humor péssimo. Menti por acaso? - e lá estava Castiel sentado no banco de trás do Impala olhando para Dean.

- Quando é que você vai parar com isso, Cass! - era assim desde o começo, mas Dean nunca se acostumava. Já Sam voltou a rir ao ver o irmão indignado. - Cara, isso é invasão de privacidade, de propriedade particular!

- Me prenda por isso então. - os olhos verdes do mais velho estreitaram e encararam o anjo furiosos.

- Ah, aprendeu a fazer piadas, que ótimo!

- É, passei bastante tempo com um cara que só conseguia se comunicar através delas. - os olhos do anjo fitavam o escuro ao redor do carro como se não tivesse falado nada de interessante, pouco ligando se o humano estava vermelho de raiva no banco da frente. - Não vim por isso. Eles perderam o rastro de vocês em Macon. - o carro desacelerou um pouco, não tinham mais motivos para voar pela estrada. - Ganharam bastante tempo assim. E Dean, Atlanta foi uma boa opção, mesmo que mais trabalhosa. Pelo menos lá vão ficar seguros por um tempo.

- Seguros por um tempo? Acha que vamos _morar_ lá sabendo de tudo o que está acontecendo, Cass?

- Acho. - o anjo virou a cabeça devagar e olhou para Dean com os olhos inexpressivos. - É o melhor por enquanto. Não sabemos porque eles estão atrás do Sam, e mesmo que ele fique por lá enquanto você faz o seu trabalho, te usariam como isca para chegar a ele. - o coração de Dean pareceu parar por um momento e tudo o que conseguiu foi olhar para Sam ao seu lado. Não, ele não podia colocar a vida de Sam em risco daquele jeito.

- Quanto tempo acha que vamos ter que ficar em Atlanta? - era a primeira vez que a voz de Sam interrompia a conversa.

- Não sei ainda, mas assim que descobrir alguma coisa venho para avisar. Ah, se puderem alugar uma casa, melhor. Eles sempre começam a procurar pelos motéis porque sabem que costumam ficar neles.

- Esqueça, Cass! Eu NÃO vou morar em uma casinha no fim do mundo!

- Isso não está em discussão, Dean. É isso ou Sam corre risco, e acredito que você prefira a primeira alternativa, certo? – irritado, Dean sempre ficava irritado quando não tinha resposta para afirmações como aquela. E tão rápido como apareceu, Castiel sumiu, deixando um Dean furioso no banco do passageiro. Tinha perguntas a fazer, queria respostas!

- Cass, CASS! Volta aqui!

- Ele não vai voltar.

- Cala a boca, Sammy. - virou a lata de coca-cola na boca para tomar o que restava ali e a atirou pela janela. - Odeio quando ele faz isso, vem, despeja as coisas e desaparece sem explicar nada. - Droga. - mas as palavras do anjo vieram à sua cabeça novamente: uma casa. Olhou Sam mais uma vez imaginando quanto o mais novo gostaria daquilo, de ter uma casa, como uma família normal. Era quase possível ver isso nos olhos do mais novo. - Uma casa, hum?

- Como nos velhos tempos, eu acho. - Sam sorriu e Dean não tinha mais dúvida nenhuma do que fariam. Encontraria uma casa para os dois, para que pudessem viver tranqüilamente.

Pegou o notebook no banco de trás, ligou e começou a procurar por imobiliárias em Atlanta. Viu algumas casas que não chamaram sua atenção, até seus olhos encontrarem uma em específico. Um sobrado branco e que lembrava muito a casa de Lawrence. Estava meio acabado por causa da pintura antiga, mas o aluguel não era caro e ela vinha mobiliada. - Acho que encontrei alguma coisa aqui. - e virou o computador para Sam olhar a fotografia da fachada e do interior.

- É, gostei dela. Anota o endereço, vamos lá bem cedo para ver. - aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Ele e Sam ficariam um tempo juntos sem ter que sair para caçar ou fazer coisas do tipo?

Mas como seria viver embaixo do mesmo teto do irmão, passar muito mais tempo com ele e esconder aquele sentimento todo? Seria um desafio, claro, mas aquele brilho nos olhos de Sam compensavam qualquer coisa, qualquer esforço.

Passava das oito da manhã quando entravam em Atlanta. O Impala chamando a atenção dos moradores daquela cidade, e não era para menos. O carro era a menina dos olhos de Dean, e ele cuidava melhor do veículo do que dele mesmo, isso fora o fato de ser um clássico. - Qual o endereço da casa?

- Myrtle St. NE, 640, Midtown. - entregou o papel para Sam com o endereço e o viu parar ao lado de uma senhora para perguntar onde ficava aquele lugar. Mas ela não sabia, nem mesmo as outras três pessoas para quem perguntou. Seguiram para o centro da cidade na esperança de encontrarem o lugar. - Ali, Sam, no posto. Eles devem saber onde fica isso. Enquanto você pergunta eu vou ao banheiro. - o mais novo riu, Dean sempre deixava essa parte com ele.

Parou no posto e observou o irmão caminhar para o banheiro enquanto perguntava a um frentista como chegar àquele lugar. Por sorte o homem sabia, e explicou a ele de maneira bem fácil. Porque ele gostava de ficar olhando Dean? Era seu irmão mais velho, mas havia alguma coisa nele que prendia sua atenção, o atraia, e isso era errado. _Irmãos, só isso._ Até porque se dissesse algo além disso para Dean era capaz de começar uma briga enorme. Há, só nós sabemos que não. Respirou fundo, pediu para o frentista completar o tanque e foi na mesma direção que o mais velho. - Dean?

- Oi! - a voz grave do irmão quebrou o silêncio do banheiro e Sam sorriu. - O cara sabia onde ficava?

- Sabia. Vai ser fácil chegar até lá. Tá com o telefone da imobiliária aí? Assim ligamos e pedimos para o corretor nos encontrar lá para economizar tempo.

- Ah, deixei no carro. Ligamos quando voltarmos para lá. - o som da descarga foi ouvido e a porta de Dean abriu. Enquanto o loiro lavava as mãos, viu Sam fazer o mesmo e parar na pia ao lado dele. - Você finalmente vai poder ter uma família, não é? Uma casa, uma vida normal...

- Eu sempre tive uma família, Dean. - o mais novo encarou Dean por alguns instantes. Ele era sua família, a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado. O que mudaria, agora, era o fato de viverem em um só lugar, poder fazer coisas que antes não podiam. - _Você_ sempre foi a minha família, e isso não vai mudar por causa de uma casa. Independente de ter uma ou não, você é e sempre foi a minha família. - o mais velho sorriu, aquelas palavras de Sam eram melhores do que qualquer droga, qualquer remédio. Saber que era, de certa forma, importante para o mais novo o fazia sentir bem.

- É, você tem razão. - colocou a mão no ombro do moreno e respirou fundo. - Sempre fomos a família do outro, afinal. - passou ao lado do irmão e saiu do banheiro, voltando para o carro. Abriu a porta, entrou e pegou o papel com o telefone da imobiliária que tinha deixado junto com o notebook.

_- Imobiliária Nova Atlanta, bom dia._

- Bom dia, eu queria marcar uma visita com um corretor.

_- Qual o endereço da casa, senhor? Assim mandaremos o corretor responsável por ela o mais rápido possível._

Esticou a mão e pegou o papel com o endereço no bolso da camisa de Sam. O coração disparou novamente com aquele contato, com o fato de poder tocar o irmão, sentir seu corpo, o calor por cima da camisa. Mas não podia continuar com aquilo. Segurou o papel e tirou a mão de lá o mais rápido que pôde. - Myrtle St. NE, 640, Midtown. Sabe se tem como a visita acontecer ainda de manhã?

_- Vou verificar, um minuto. - _o telefone ficou mudo por um tempo e minutos depois a mulher voltou a falar. _- Senhor, ele disse que tem um horário disponível para daqui meia hora, pode ser?_

- Claro, vamos esperar por ele lá na porta. Obrigado. - ouviu a mulher se despedir e fechou o celular. Estava feliz com aquilo, poderia passar mais tempo com Sam, e apenas com ele, sem ter que sair de forma maluca atrás de demônios. Seriam apenas os dois e uma vida pacata, normal. Seu coração estava calmo como há muito não ficava. - Meia hora e ele vai nos encontrar lá.

- Bom, então é melhor irmos direto, não acha? - o mais velho concordou e Sam deixou o posto em seguida.

A medida que andavam pelas ruas da cidade, Dean via como a quantidade de árvores aumentava, e quando chegaram na rua daquela casa, sorriu, lembrava mesmo a casa de Lawrence. As arvores dos dois lados da rua, o sobrado, o jardim, a garagem. Era como voltar no tempo, quase podia ver Sam ainda bebê em seu colo. Mas com isso vieram as outras lembranças: a mãe morta, a casa em chamas, explodindo em seguida, e o pai ficando cada vez mais ausente a partir dali. Agora seria diferente, eram apenas os dois e não teriam esse tipo de problema, ao menos não por enquanto.

Esperou o carro parar em frente a casa e desceu, encostando na porta do mesmo para olhar melhor. Uma casa, ele, Sam, e uma vida normal, apenas os dois e nada mais. - É melhor do que na foto. - a voz do maior o trouxe de volta. Virou o rosto e viu Sam parado ao seu lado, encarando a casa com um sorriso no rosto.

- É, tem razão. - viu os olhos do irmão encarando a casa e sorriu. - Sammy... - viu o irmão virar o rosto para olhá-lo como sempre fazia quando estavam conversando, aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto gostava de olhar, o rosto que parecia simetricamente perfeito aos seus olhos. - Eu prometo que vai ser diferente dessa vez. - faria de tudo para dar a Sam uma vida normal, a que ele sempre quis ter, mas que estava muito longe das mãos dos dois.

- Já está sendo diferente, Dean. - o mais novo sorriu, poder morar em uma _casa_ com Dean era melhor do que qualquer coisa.

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso e que só foi quebrado pelo barulho do carro do corretor parando atrás do deles. Era um homem pouco mais velho que Dean, mais ou menos 37, 38 anos, cabelos castanhos escuros, ligeiramente compridos e que carregava uma pasta marrom na mão direita. Seria apenas isso se aquele homem não lembrasse Sam, mas um pouco mais velho. Dean o encarou por alguns instantes e os olhos foram do corretor para o irmão que o cumprimentava. - James Spencer, prazer.

- Sou Sam, e esse é Dean, meu irmão.

- Ah, claro. - o homem sorriu e desviou os olhos para o loiro, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo. - É uma bela casa.

- Foi o que nos fez escolhê-la. - respondeu o mais velho soltando a mão do homem. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Veria Sam nas outras pessoas agora? Isso só complicaria ainda mais as coisas.

- Venham, vou mostrá-la a vocês. Espero que gostem do interior também e que possamos fazer negócio. - o corretor foi na frente, Sam logo atrás dele e Dean por último. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Precisava se controlar, ainda mais agora que estaria debaixo do mesmo teto com Sam.

Entraram e os olhos de Dean gostavam do que via. A casa era bem espaçosa, confortável, e até mesmo os móveis que fazia parte da mobília eram bonitos. Sala, cozinha, uma pequena sala usada como escritório, um pequeno banheiro, despensa, lavanderia... tudo remetia Dean anos antes. Subiram as escadas e passaram a olhar os quartos. Eram três, duas suítes, um comum, e um banheiro coletivo. - O que acharam? É uma das melhores casas que tenho em pasta.

- Ficamos com ela. - respondeu Dean sem esperar mais nada. Aquela casa era perfeita, quase como um sonho tanto para ele, como para Sam. - O que acha, Sam?

- Perfeito para mim. Mas o quarto dos fundos é meu. - Dean sorriu, nunca discutiria com o irmão quanto a isso, nem mesmo se a casa tivesse apenas um quarto e ele precisasse dormir no sofá.

- Bom, eu gostei mais do da frente mesmo. - deu de ombros e encarou o corretor novamente. - O que precisamos fazer?

- Tenho o contrato aqui, basta preenchermos, vocês assinam e providenciam a documentação para dar a entrada em tudo. - lá foram os três para a sala, e enquanto Sam continuava olhando o andar debaixo, Dean observava o corretor escrever. A semelhança com Sam era impressionante, mas aquele homem nunca chegaria aos pés do irmão.


	7. Chapter 7

**06. **

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

Final de outubro, e isso significava mais de um mês vivendo ali, em paz, com o irmão. Sam parecia muito mais feliz do que sempre foi com aquilo tudo, e Dean, bem, ele estava descobrindo, aos poucos, que aquela vida era muito melhor do que ele pensava. Antes tinha aquela imagem distorcida que fora imposta pelo pai, mas agora era tudo diferente, ele estava _feliz._ Só tinha que se controlar e manter o que sentia por Sam bem escondido em seu peito, onde o irmão não encontraria. Se Sam descobrisse era o fim, ainda mais sendo o _Sr. certinho._ E a idéia de que um dia aquilo ia acabar era bastante atordoante para o mais velho.

Estava voltando para casa no final da tarde e resolveu parar no supermercado para comprar algumas coisas. 31 de outubro, Halloween, e todos os lugares estavam enfeitados para comemorar a data. Mal sabiam o que acontecia em alguns lugares, o que demônios faziam com os que tinham algum tipo de sensibilidade, ou com os que se atreviam a brincar com _coisas sérias_. Para Dean essas coisas de jogo do copo, da garrafa e afins era sério demais para serem tratadas como banais. Ainda assim aquele ano era diferente, e ele estava animado para entrar no clima de certa forma.

Entrou no supermercado empurrando um carrinho vazio e foi fazer as compras. Pegou o que ele e Sam precisavam para se manter, comida de verdade, e no final passou pelo corredor de doces. Ah, os doces, ele adorava aquelas coisas tanto quando adorava hambúrguer. Colocou alguns no carrinho para ele e Sam e pegou alguns pacotes de balas para dar às crianças que, com certeza, bateria à sua porta. Quando chegou na rua de casa já estava escurecendo. Viu as casas com as abóboras em forma de Jack'O'Lantern acesas, esqueletos pendurados em árvores e nas portas das casas e crianças correndo de um lado para o outro fantasiadas, carregando sacos para guardar os doces. Reduziu um pouco antes de parar o carro na garagem de casa já que um grupo de crianças passou correndo na frente.

Estava distraído demais para perceber que algumas crianças ainda estavam por perto, escondidas, esperando para assustá-lo. Dito e feito. Puxaram o rabo de um gato preto que miou alto e saiu correndo, fazendo o coração de Dean disparar, enquanto outras jogaram pequenos morcegos de plástico sobre ele. – INFERNO! SE EU PEGO VOCÊS! – mas as crianças correram antes mesmo que ele pudesse ver seus rostos. Respirou fundo, não podia deixar que uma coisa idiota daquelas atrapalhasse aquela noite.

Pegou os pacotes no banco do passageiro, deu a volta no carro e entrou pela porta que o levaria direto à cozinha. A casa estava bem quieta, o que indicava que Sam ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Ambos tinham arrumado empregos para manter as aparências. Sam trabalhava no setor administrativo de uma empresa de softwares bastante conhecida, e Dean trabalhava em uma loja de autopeças. Com o tempo aprendeu a consertar o Impala, e entendia muito de peças de carro. Por vezes até dava uma mão para os mecânicos quando os mesmos não sabiam o que fazer. Segundo seu chefe, se continuasse assim ele logo seria promovido. Estava gostando mesmo de viver daquela forma, poder ficar tranqüilo, não ter que lutar todos os dias e correr o risco de ser morto, e mais do que isso, saber que Sam estava seguro.

Deixou os pacotes em cima da mesa e foi guardando as coisas que tinham que ser colocadas na geladeira. Tinha uma lasanha congelada ali, melhor do que nada. Sam tinha avisado que chegaria mais tarde e por isso mesmo ele teria que se virar com a comida. Pegou a caixa do congelado, colocou sobre a pia, fez o mesmo com os legumes para fazer salada, terminou de guardar as coisas e virou para o restante. Guardou tudo nos respectivos armários, tirou o casaco, colocou no encosto de uma das cadeiras e passou a dar atenção para a comida. Pegou a lasanha, tirou do refratário de plástico, colocou em um de vidro e levou ao forno. Pegou uma faca para cortar os tomates, ralou as cenouras, abriu uma lata de milho verde e outra de ervilha e colocou tudo em uma travessa. Temperou e guardou na geladeira. Segundo a caixa da lasanha, ela teria que ficar de vinte minutos a meia hora no forno, e isso daria tempo a ele para tomar banho. Pegou o casaco, pendurou no ombro e subiu a escada na direção do quarto. Deixou a porta aberta mesmo, não tinha porque se preocupar com isso estando sozinho.

Era bom sentir a água quente escorrendo pelo corpo, a sensação de relaxamento que ela causava. Lavou os cabelos, ensaboou o corpo e não demorou muito para sair de lá. Colocou uma calça jeans, camiseta preta, o chinelo e desceu para a cozinha novamente. Acendeu a luz do forno e olhou como estava lasanha, tudo bem por enquanto. Abriu a geladeira, pegou uma cerveja, ligou a pequena TV que tinha na cozinha e sentou para assistir. No noticiário as mesmas notícias de sempre, crimes, roubos, informações sobre economia e assuntos que sempre deixavam Dean com sono. Levantou dali e mudou de canal até encontrar desenho animado. Acreditem, ele morre de rir com isso. Quando Sam abriu a porta da sala pôde ouvir as gargalhadas do mais velho e o típico barulho do pica-pau ao fundo. Fora o cheiro da lasanha no forno.

- Entrei na casa errada?

O mais velho virou para a porta ainda sorrindo para olhar o irmão. - Bom, só se você não quiser comer a lasanha congelada do Dean. - tomou mais um pouco da cerveja, viu Sam sentar na cadeira ao lado e tomar a lata de sua mão. - Hey! Larga mão de ser folgado! - puxou a lata mais uma vez enquanto Sam bebia um pouco. A cerveja escorreu no canto da boca e Dean fixou os olhos ali. De repente veio aquela vontade de beijar Sam, sentir o gosto da cerveja que escorria por sua pele. O mais novo passou a mão ali e sorriu para ele achando tudo engraçado. - Tem mais na geladeira, folgado.

- Não quero aquelas, quero a sua. - cretino, Sam sabia como deixar Dean sem jeito, ainda que nem desconfiassem disso. Viu quando o irmão empurrou a lata para ele e levantou para pegar outra.

- Devia ter deixado você chegar e fazer o jantar. - Sam riu novamente e viu Dean o acompanhar. - É sério! Da próxima vez vou te deixar com fome.

- Não diz coisas que não vai cumprir, Dean. Eu sei que você nunca me deixaria com fome, nem que pra isso tivesse que sair atrás de comida no meio da noite. - é, isso era verdade e Dean não tinha como retrucar. - Vou tomar banho. Aproveita e olha a lasanha no forno porque está começando a cheirar queimado. - quando o mais velho pulou da cadeira e abaixou na frente do forno, Sam riu. Dean era uma figura. Tomou seu banho, se vestiu e desceu para jantar.

A mesa estava posta quando Sam chegou à cozinha, e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que alam da lasanha Dean tinha feito salada. - Você está bem? Fez salada? - aquilo era mesmo surpreendente, a ponto de fazer Sam olhar tudo desconfiado.

- Qual é!?! A primeira festa na casa nova e você já implica com o cardápio? Da próxima vez compro pizza. – por mais que soubesse que Sam não estava falando sério, que não queriam magoá-lo, Dean sentia o coração apertar. Estava se esforçando para agradar ao irmão, dar a ele a família que nunca pode ter. Não disse nada, apenas levantou e caminhou para a geladeira para pegar outra cerveja.

- Dean...? – Sam se sentia culpado por ter deixado o irmão assim. Antes parecia tão animado com a festa de Halloween mais careta que tinha feito, e agora tudo parecia mais um dia comum como tantos outros que passaram em motéis baratos de beira de estrada. – Olha, desculpa. Eu não queria que ficasse assim.

- Assim como? Quer que eu pegue a cerveja sem abaixar? – o loiro levantou o corpo com um sorriso estampado no rosto e encarou Sam. – Consegui. – cutucou o ombro do mais novo. – Consegui te deixar sem graça. – riu e voltou para a mesa em seguida, melhor disfarçar, deixar passar e assim não estragar a noite dos dois.

- Você fez isso só pra me irritar? – um Sam enfezado se jogou na cadeira à frente de Dean, amassou o guardanapo e atirou na testa do mais velho.

- Fiz. – pegou a bolinha de papel e jogou de volta para Sam. – Agora come logo antes que a lasanha esfrie e o milho resolva sair correndo para as galinhas.

- Cara, sério, o que aconteceu com você? Virou criança de novo? – Sam ria da atitude do irmão, era bom ver Dean feliz, gostando do que fazia, da vida que levavam. – Nunca imaginei que você fosse gostar tanto assim de uma vida 'normal' a ponto de fazer um jantar de halloween pra mim.

- Não acostume, porque não vou fazer sempre. É só que... achei que seria legal comemorarmos a primeira festa na nova casa. – a empolgação de Dean era visível, quase palpável. Sam não lembrava da última vez que tinha visto o irmão mais velho tão animado, ainda mais em um Halloween. Sempre reclamava dizendo que era uma festa que não deveriam fazer por causa das conseqüências, mas as coisas pareciam diferentes agora.

Viu quando o mais velho cortou um bom pedaço de lasanha e levou à boca, uma família então. Fez o mesmo e manteve os olhos em Dean por mais um momento. A expressão relaxada, os olhos verdes, a boca de lábios grossos exibindo um sorriso satisfeito, a harmonia do nariz com todo o resto, o cabelo loiro como sempre com as pontas arrepiadas por causa do gel como sempre fora. As mãos calejadas por causa das armas mexendo – quase - graciosamente com os talheres. Os ombros largos, braços fortes, o peitoral definido que podia ser visto mesmo com a camiseta cobrindo. Era um homem lindo e Sam se sentia atraído pelo irmão. A convivência o fez começar a ver Dean com outros olhos, descobrir outras características do irmão que não conseguia ver antes, como esse lado família, de quem quer cuidar das pessoas que estão perto dele; a forma como o mais velho se adaptou perfeitamente ao estilo de vida que estavam levando, a animação dia após dia. Sequer notou que o mais velho o encarava curioso, quase como se tentasse imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do irmão. Ainda assim Dean não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando o irmãozinho, fazendo o mesmo que Sam fazia. Sam tinha crescido, se tornou um grande homem, lindo, mas ainda carregava dentro dele aquele menininho assustado que Dean sempre protegia. Mas e ele? Ninguém nunca cuidou do garoto assustado. Quando disse ao seu pai que tinha medo do monstro em seu armário, ganhou uma .45 de presente, ouvindo que, se o mostro saísse de lá devia atirar. Teve que crescer mesmo contra sua vontade, mesmo sentindo tanto medo quanto os demais. Usou aquele medo como escudo para se tornar o que era hoje: um homem corajoso, que enfrenta toda e qualquer coisa, protege o irmão com a própria vida, vendeu sua alma para trazer Sam de volta e foi para o inferno como pagamento. Se não fosse por Castiel, Dean não estaria sentado naquela mesa. Talvez isso tenha mudado um pouco a forma que o loiro passou a encarar todas as coisas.

Mas Sam era seu irmão, e ele não podia sentir aquelas coisas todas, não podia desejar Sam daquela maneira! Era sujo, errado, doentio! Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Quanto mais passava o tempo junto de Sam naquela casa, mais se apaixonava pelo mais novo, sofria mais, se machucava mais por reprimir aquilo tudo em seu peito. Sam era certinho demais para aceitar algo daquele tipo. – E então, como foi hoje? Algum nerd de óculos e gel no cabelo ligou pra reclamar dos programas?

Sam não pode deixar de rir. A forma como Dean falava aquelas coisas sempre causavam aquilo nele, não sabia se pelo jeito de falar, as palavras que usava ou por ser simplesmente... Dean. – Nem ligaram hoje, azar o seu. Não tenho nenhuma pérola pra te contar. – viu o mais velho fazer um bico de desgosto antes de tomar mais um pouco de cerveja e fez o mesmo. – Mas eu acho que... ahn... lembra que te falei de uma garota que trabalha comigo?

- A loira com peitões? – essa era a definição de mulher para Dean, era como ele lembrava delas.

- É, essa mesmo. – colocou a latinha sobre a mesa e encarou o irmão. – Hoje peguei ela encarando a minha bunda várias vezes. – só não contava que esse comentário fosse deixar Dean sem jeito. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do mais velho que tratou de disfarçar tomando mais cerveja.

- E você fez o que? Nada, como sempre? – a voz ainda saia em tom de brincadeira, o sorriso estava de volta ao seu rosto, mas por dentro estava morrendo de ciúmes, sofrendo por ver Sam falando aquilo, com medo de escutar que o irmão tinha sim feito alguma coisa.

- Na verdade, não. – o coração de Dean foi acalmando no peito enquanto uma onda de alivio percorreu seu corpo. Desviou os olhos para a lasanha e quando começava a cortar mais um pedaço, veio o que ele temia. – Não precisei. Ela levantou em seguida e me convidou para sair.

- E...?

- E eu aceitei. – pronto, o chão abaixo de Dean tinha desaparecido. Precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que estava sem reação, segurando os talheres em cima da lasanha sem fazer nada. As mãos apertavam o metal com força, os nós dos dedos meio esbranquiçados. Porque estava doendo tanto saber que Sam sairia com uma garota? Já tinha visto isso antes e a dor não foi como aquela.

Viver com ele assim, sem terem que caçar, fez com que os sentimentos com relação ao mais novo ficassem infinitamente mais intensos. – Isso é bom. – tentou falar de forma segura mas a voz o traiu e saiu meio rouca. – Você tem que se divertir, não é mesmo? – conseguiu, finalmente, cortar um pedaço de lasanha e levar à boca para encontrar uma maneira de se desligar daquilo.

- Dean, está tudo bem?

- Está sim. É só que me desacostumei com isso, em ver você saindo com garotas, sabe como é. – tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. – Você sempre disse que isso não era importante, que não valia a pena. Vou ter que me acostumar com esse novo _Sam._ – mais do que isso, se acostumar a ver o mais novo com uma mulher, saber que ele nunca seria seu. A esperança que nasceu dentro dele com aquela convivência estava sendo arrancada de maneira cruel de seu peito.

- Ah, claro. – foi a vez de Sam parecer desanimado. – Qualquer dia trago ela aqui em casa para você conhecer.

- Voltou no tempo? Vai fazer a garota pedir a sua mão em namoro?

- E se for?

O estômago do loiro revirou. – Sabe que não precisa disso. Você cresceu, se vira sozinho, não precisa de mim pra mais nada, Sammy.


	8. Chapter 8

**07. **

_I can be anyone anything,_

_I promise I can be what you need_

Sam encarou o irmão surpreso com aquela declaração. Dean não tinha idéia do quanto Sam precisava dele para todas as coisas, do quanto Dean passava forças a ele, o fazia olhar as coisas de uma maneira diferente, como se tivesse mais coragem. Sem Dean as coisas não seriam como eram, e Sam não seria feliz. – Para de drama, Dean. É só uma garota. Ou vai me dizer que está com ciúmes? – no fundo Sam torcia para que o mais velho admitisse estar sim com ciúmes, dissesse que queria Sam para ele e pronto, que ninguém mais o tocasse, mas sabia que isso, ainda mais vindo do irmão mais velho era praticamente impossível. Mas ele só achava isso.

- Ciúmes? De você com uma garota? – Dean deu uma risada irônica e encarou o mais novo. Não existia mais aquele sorriso satisfeito no rosto do mais velho por causa do jantar, nem mesmo aquele brilho nos olhos que iluminavam os olhos verdes sempre que olhava para Sam. – Não estou. Só não estou acostumado com esse novo _você_, esse cara que deixou de ser nerd pra virar... não, pegador não, porque você não é assim. Ah, você entendeu. – as palavras fugiam, ele não sabia como agir ali, nem mesmo o que falar para o mais novo. Se pudesse abrir seu coração, dizer o que sentia e ter certeza que ainda assim Sam continuaria ao seu lado, já teria dito, mas Sam era certinho e quadrado demais para aceitar uma coisa daquelas. O jeito era aceitar e se acostumar. - Mas logo me acostumo e fica tudo bem. – não ficaria tudo bem, não para Dean. O que era agora? Os anjos resolveram torturá-lo? Era assim que pretendiam conseguir o que queriam?

Perdeu-se em pensamentos, os olhos verdes encarando o nada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, certo? Ele teria que ver Sam casando com alguém, ver seus sobrinhos correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele continuava sozinho. Nunca deixaria pessoa nenhuma ocupar o lugar que era de Sam.

A campainha tocou trazendo Dean de volta de seus devaneios, e quando olhou para Sam viu a expressão confusa como quem tenta entender o que está acontecendo. Viu quando o mais velho abriu o armário e pegou um saco com doces e saiu da cozinha sem falar nada. – _GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS!_ – o coro de crianças falou ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Sam rir sozinho na cozinha. – Ei, ei! Eu não sou um doce não! – e mais ainda quando ouviu Dean reclamando. – Calma, gente, calma aí! – e lá estava Sam, encostado no batente da porta e olhando para Dean, a forma como ele entregava os doces às crianças. Mas não só isso, os cabelos loiros, os ombros largos, as costas, a bunda, as pernas... engoliu em seco. Dean era lindo, absolutamente lindo. – Tchau, cambada! – e lá estava o mais velho olhando para ele novamente, um pirulito na boca que o deixava ainda mais sexy.

O coração de Sam disparou no peito. Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? Porque ele tinha que se apaixonar justo pelo irmão? O destino sabia como ser cruel com eles. Não se deu conta que olhava fixamente para a boca de Dean, os lábios grossos, chamativos, pedindo para serem beijados. – Sam? SAM! – só voltou a si quando uma bala acertou seu rosto. – Tá no mundo da lua?

- Ahn...? – não, ele estava no mundo do Dean. – Só estava pensando em umas coisas.

- Vai, fala logo o que está acontecendo. – Dean deixou o pacote com os doces em cima da mesa ao lado da porta e caminhou até o mais novo, parando em frente a ele e colocando as mãos em seus ombros. Abaixou um pouco o rosto e o tombou para o lado na tentativa de chamar a atenção de Sam, e deu certo. O moreno levantou o rosto e sorriu ao ver aquilo. – Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou vou ter que te amarrar?

- Não é nada, Dean. Só estava pensando aqui em como as coisas são estranhas. Não sei se o que estou fazendo ou o que eu estou sentindo é certo. – não era certo, não aos olhos dele, mas não tinha mais como negar, mentir para si mesmo.

- Do que você está falando? Dá pra falar na minha língua?

- Dean, esquece! Eu não quero falar disso, não posso, é doentio! Nojento! – não podia continuar ali, com Dean pedindo para falar o que era inaceitável. Tirou as mãos do irmão de seus ombros e caminhou para a cozinha. Cada vez mais ficava difícil encarar Dean, falar com ele sem desejá-lo. Não sabia que o irmão sentia o mesmo, por muito mais tempo que ele, e nunca disse nada porque queria o bem de Sam.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Dean foi atrás de Sam e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo o mais novo ficar de frente para ele. Mesmo usando a força, sendo até meio grosso, sabia como pegar em Sam sem machucá-lo, era como se suas mãos soubessem como tocar no corpo do mais novo. – Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, e é agora, Samuel. – chegou mais perto do irmão e olhou em seus olhos. – Vai começar a falar agora mesmo e me deixar ajudar.

- Eu não posso! – como dizer que era por causa de Dean que estava daquela maneira. – Você não pode me ajudar, Dean, não tem como me ajudar! E ainda por cima vai querer me matar! – agora sim tinha deixado o loiro irritado e curioso.

- Olha aqui, Sammy, eu sou seu irmão, certo? Prometi que protegeria você, que estaria ao seu lado sempre, independente do que fosse. – um encarava o outro, Dean podia ver medo nos olhos de Sam, apreensão, e o mais novo via que Dean estava mesmo disposto a ajudar, isso até descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali. - Por isso, comece a falar, ou eu dou um jeito e arranco isso de você.

- É exatamente por isso, você é meu irmão! Eu não devia estar sentindo o que eu sinto, Dean! Porque você é meu irmão! – mais uma vez tirou as mãos de Dean de seus braços e tentou se afastar, mas o mais velho foi mais rápido, deu um passo para o lado e impediu a passagem do moreno, segurando seus braços novamente. – Dean, para com isso!

- Não! Não enquanto você não me disser porque anda estranho esses dias todos, ou porque está assim agora, com medo de algo que eu não sei. – deu uma sacudida em Sam e o olhou novamente, olho no olho, os corações de ambos disparados por motivos diferentes. – Eu nunca vou querer te matar, Sammy, e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Cara, eu... sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz, Sammy. Droga! Eu... eu _faço_ qualquer coisa pra te ver bem de novo. – o coração do loiro disparou ainda mais ao perceber o que tinha falado. Não era mentira, faria toda e qualquer coisa para que Sam ficasse bem e fosse feliz, independente do que o mais novo pedisse, ainda que pudesse sofrer com isso. Nada importava para Dean a não ser a felicidade de Sam. – Me deixa te ajudar, Sam, não me faça enlouquecer de preocupação. – a voz do loiro estava calma agora, os olhos quase suplicando para que Sam dissesse o que o afligia. – Qualquer coisa, Sammy, _qualquer coisa._

Aqueles olhos verdes conseguiam qualquer coisa. Sam nunca resistiu a eles, nunca. Encarou Dean tentando descobrir o que fazer, pensando no que poderia falar para o mais velho, e como falar. Não queria correr o risco de ver o loiro pegar suas coisas e ir embora, ou mesmo achar que ele era doente. A dor de ter ouvido Dean chamá-lo de monstro se fazia bem presente, ainda. – Dean... – sussurrou o nome do maior e chegou mais perto dele, tocando o ombro do menor devagar. Deslizou a mão pelo braço forte do loiro e desviou o olhar para o lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**08. **

_I was born to tell you I love you_

Não estava certo, não podiam fazer aquilo. Mas não tinha mais como resistir aos encantos do irmão, como esconder aquele sentimento enorme que o sufocava há algumas semanas. Não foi preciso palavra nenhuma, nem som ou movimento.

Quando deu por si estava nos braços de Dean, sentindo os lábios do mais velho em seu pescoço. Os beijos, as mordidas, as chupadas... Dean o desejava com tanta força, queria tanto o irmão que tinha medo de perder o controle. Há quanto tempo guardava aquilo em seu peito? 8, 9 anos? Era muita coisa para ele carregar sozinho, e agora que sabia que podia dividir com Sam era como se tudo, absolutamente tudo ficasse mais fácil.

Olhou nos olhos do maior e sorriu. Aquele sorriso dizia tudo, aquele olhar revelava o que estava guardado em seu peito há anos: amor, incondicional. – Dean, o que...

- Shhh... – encostou a testa na de Sam e sorriu mais uma vez, satisfeito, feliz. – Não tem que falar mais nada, Sammy, não precisa... – roçou a pontinha do nariz no de Sam e, aos poucos, aproximou a boca da dele, roçando de leve, sentindo o calor da respiração ofegante do mais novo em seus lábios. Não agüentava mais ficar longe do irmão. Precisava tocá-lo, senti-lo, poder ficar abraçado a Sam pelo tempo que fosse possível, tê-lo para si sem se preocupar com mais nada, esquecer que o resto do mundo existia, e somente Sam conseguiria tal façanha.

Aproveitou um pouco dos lábios macios do irmão, um beijo calmo, os movimentos lentos mas ritmados, como se um estivesse conhecendo o outro, descobrindo o que cada um gostava. Mas não demorou para que Dean avançasse em direção a Sam empurrando o mais novo em direção à mesa que ficava no centro da cozinha, arrastando-a um pouco até chocar-se com a geladeira. Via como o mais novo retribuía os toques, como a boca sedenta de Sam tomava seus lábios com vontade, travava aquela guerra de línguas e apertava seu corpo contra o dele. Parecia estar no céu. Sammy, o _seu Sammy_ estava em seus braços.

Dean beijava o irmão de forma desesperada, afoita, cheio de desejo, intenso como qualquer coisa que fazia. Sempre foi assim, uma pessoa intensa, dessas que se entregam totalmente ao que fazem, que lutam e desejam com todas as forças. Foram anos reprimindo aquele sentimento, pensando da mesma forma que o mais novo, ser doentio, errado, e agora tudo vinha a tona de uma só vez. Ele não se importava. O cheiro de Sam o deixava maluco, o cabelo tocando em seu pescoço quando Sam puxava a gola da camiseta para o lado, revelando o ombro para beijar. Os toques do mais novo fazia todos os seus sentidos ficarem falhos; tudo o que existia eram apenas os dois. Não lembrava mais da guerra, do apocalipse, de Castiel, dos anjos revoltados, demônios, das crianças correndo e gritando do lado de fora da casa, nada. Naquele momento seu mundo girava ao redor de seu _irmãozinho._

As mãos afoitas percorriam o corpo de Sam por cima da camiseta, buscavam por mais contato, queriam sentir a pele quente do moreno, poder apertá-lo, tê-lo. E quando seus dedos alcançaram a barra da camiseta a puxou para cima, deslizando a mão para baixo do tecido, finalmente podendo tocar Sam como queria. Sentia a pele macia e quente do moreno na ponta de seus dedos, os músculos bem desenhados, o abdômen se contraindo por causa da respiração ofegante. Afastou o rosto do de Sam e viu o sorriso estampado ali, um sorriso de satisfação. Sorriu também quando viu Sam abrir os olhos e segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos e puxá-lo para mais perto, tomando para si seus lábios. Não tinha forças para resistir, não _queria_ resistir.

Sentiu as mãos do moreno percorrendo seu corpo mas, ao contrário dele, não se deteve por causa da camiseta. A segurou e tirou de uma vez, não queria nada que o impedisse de tocar o corpo do irmão. Atirou a peça para longe e manteve o rosto longe para devorar Dean com os olhos. Já tinha visto o mais velho sem camisa, e até mesmo de cueca, mas nunca tinha parado para reparar em como ele era lindo. A pele branca com algumas cicatrizes espalhadas por ela, as marcas da mão de Castiel em seus braços, próximo aos ombros, fruto de quando arrancou Dean do inferno, os braços fortes, os músculos se contraindo enquanto tentava trazer Sam para mais perto novamente enquanto este se desvencilhava dos braços para simplesmente admirá-lo. – _Sammy... _ – os olhos dele imploravam pela boca do irmão, pelo corpo de Sam, o toque, o calor de sua pele.

O mais novo sorriu e, antes de ceder, tirou a própria camiseta. Foi a vez de Dean parar para admirar o corpo de Sam, o abdômen definido, a pele um pouco mais bronzeada que a dele, as mãos grandes, os braços fortes, os olhos de menino brilhando enquanto o olhava. – _Desistiu?_ – o moreno sorriu sacana. Sorriso que virou gargalhada quando viu a expressão irritada do mais velho. Ah, porque não provocá-lo? Esticou o braço e ao invés de puxá-lo pelos braços como geralmente faria, colocou dois dedos por dentro do cós da calça do loiro fazendo o corpo dele estremecer. Ele mesmo estremeceu ao perceber como Dean estava. Só então notou aquele volume tentador sob a calça do mais velho. Deslizou os dedos um pouco mais para dentro da peça e pode sentir o membro de Dean rijo sob o tecido. Seu coração disparou, mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o mar verde que eram os olhos do mais velho. Dean parecia prestes a perder o controle e agir movido pela loucura.

E perdeu. Segurou o pulso de Sam com força e o trouxe para si, para junto de seu corpo. Parecia sentir pequenos choques quando sua pele tocou a de Sam, quando pode sentir, definitivamente, o corpo de Sam junto ao dele. E era a melhor sensação que tivera em toda sua vida. Cada pequena parte do corpo de Sam parecia encaixar no dele, como peças de um quebra cabeça, perfeitas. Seus lábios, afoitos pelo mais novo foram deixando marcas na pele do mais novo. Pescoço, ombros, o peito nu, a barriga. Beijava, chupava, deslizava sua língua fazendo certa pressão, deixando aquele caminho ligeiramente vermelho enquanto Sam gemia baixo, os olhos fechados, o volume aumentando gradativamente, atraindo a atenção do loiro.

Sacana, Dean sorriu ao olhar Sam, ao perceber que seu irmãozinho estava gostando daquilo tanto quanto ele. As mãos calejadas e ásperas deslizaram pelo corpo de Sam até alcançar o botão do jeans. Abriu o botão como pode, viu Sam jogar o corpo um pouco para trás para facilitar as coisas e aproveitou para abrir o zíper. Quando Sam levantou um pouco o quadril, puxou a calça, deixando-a pendurada no tornozelo de Sam que lutava para se livrar dela. Livrou-se dela momentos depois e sentiu o corpo ser puxado pelos fortes braços do mais velho. Ficou em pé, o corpo junto ao do irmão, os braços dele envolvendo o seu e causando a velha e boa sensação de segurança, conforto. Dean sempre esteve ali por ele, sempre o tratou da mesma forma, com os sentimentos na mesma intensidade e isso o fez pensar desde quando todas aquelas coisas estavam ali, guardadas, protegidas no coração do loiro. Não disse nada, não era hora para perguntar isso.

Simplesmente se deixou levar pelo toque da língua de Dean na sua, os lábios do mais velho tomando conta dos seus, os movimentos perfeitamente coordenados. Quando percebeu dava alguns passos para trás, na direção em que ficava a porta. Não demorou para estarem na sala, Dean derrubando o mais novo no sofá. Apenas um abajur estava aceso deixando o ambiente mais aconchegante, dando um clima diferente a tudo aquilo, algo mágico para temperar ainda mais o que acontecia.

Por um momento os olhos de Dean pararam para percorrer o corpo de Sam, ver toda aquela perfeição, o sonho, o desejo, a vida dele. Sorriu, Sam era mesmo sua vida, precisava tanto dele quanto precisava respirar para viver. Sua vida sem o mais novo não tinha sentido algum, e a partir daquele momento ficar longe de Sam faria ter menos sentido ainda.

À meia luz Dean era diferente, parecia mais tranqüilo, quieto, impulsionado pelo toque e o que ele causava em seu corpo, as sensações que apenas a pele de Sam conseguia proporcionar. Seus dedos traçavam um caminho pelo corpo do moreno, como quem lê um mapa, buscava pela verdade que ele sempre procurou ali, no corpo do irmão, lembrando de tocar e acariciar cada pequena parte, cada contorno. Era quase uma religião para ele: admirar Sam, amá-lo acima de todas as coisas, de todas as pessoas, até dele mesmo.

O ímpeto tinha dado lugar a um desejo diferente, como se quisesse prolongar o que tinham ali. Se fosse afobado, apressado, tudo terminaria, ele teria que ficar longe do que sempre desejou em silêncio, e não queria isso. Por ele passaria o resto da vida ali, amando Sam. Tantas histórias de perda e paixão que nunca foram ditas, segredos que nunca foram revelados e que, agora, pareciam banais demais. O que sentiam era maior do que tudo, um segredo que guardariam para sempre, apenas para eles, algo que cuidariam para que não acabasse. As cicatrizes causadas por tanto sofrimento não existiam mais, não para Dean agora que tinha sua vida nas mãos, e entregava a dele.

Apoiou uma das mãos no encosto do sofá e foi abaixando o corpo, tocando o de Sam, sentindo o coração do mais novo bater junto ao seu, o mesmo ritmo. Colou os lábios aos dele mais uma vez, sentia-se seguro ali, naqueles braços, sua fortaleza segura. Os dedos de Sam apertavam suas costas, arrancavam gemidos abafados dele, o levavam ao céu a cada toque. E as mãos do outro foram deslizando por suas costas, alcançaram o jeans, romperam a barreira e entraram em um mundo até então proibido. Viu a vontade do irmão ao encher a mão com sua carne. Afastou o rosto e respirou fundo, Sam o deixava realmente louco.

Levantou um pouco e trouxe Sam consigo, as mãos do menor percorrendo seu corpo, tocando cada parte como ele havia feito, os lábios quentes contra sua pele que já parecia queimar. Mãos trêmulas e ávidas por ele, que lutavam bravamente contra o botão e o zíper do jeans que Dean vestia. Sorriu e tocou as mãos do mais novo, ajudando-o com aquilo. Encontrou os olhos de Sam nos seus mais uma vez e seu coração disparou enquanto as mãos do irmão abaixavam sua calça. Nem sombra dos pensamentos de que aquilo era errado, doentio ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Era amor, apenas isso, e amor não se contesta.

Ficou em pé por um breve momento, tirou o jeans e viu as mãos de Sam, ainda trêmulas e ligeiramente geladas puxarem a boxer para baixo também. O membro que antes pulsava dentro da cueca se via livre, ereto, diante dos olhos de Sam. O moreno tirou a própria cueca e olho Dean como quem implora para ser tocado. Os olhos famintos, ele queria que Dean fosse o primeiro naquilo. Mesmo tendo certeza, estava inseguro quanto ao que fazer; não que Dean tivesse certeza de como agir. Ao menos o loiro teve mais experiências do tipo e deveria, ao menos, saber lidar melhor com aquilo.

Dean sorriu e curvou o corpo novamente, o colar que nunca saia de seu pescoço balançava no ar. Sam tocou o pequeno pingente preso por um cordão preto e, através dele, trouxe Dean para junto de si. Sentiu os membros roçarem e gemeu, chamou por Dean, pediu por ele. – Dean... – a voz abafada, entrecortada, o coração aos saltos ao ver o mais velho beijando seu corpo, deixando aquele caminho em sua pele, fazendo com que seu membro, antes mesmo de ser tocado, pulsasse como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

Podia sentir o fogo, o desejo queimando em Sam, queimando seu próprio corpo, pedindo por mais, e tinha a certeza que depois daquilo não teriam como voltar atrás. Para que? Ele não queria parar, não queria voltar atrás nem mudar nada, apenas queria Sam ao seu lado para sempre, _seu Sam._ O olhar de Sam implorava para Dean tocá-lo, chupá-lo, para ter o irmão dentro dele. E não demorou para que os lábios do mais velho alcançassem o baixo ventre de Sam. Gemeu, mais alto, chamou por Dean, pediu por ele, mas o loiro não deu o que queria de imediato. Queria ouvir a voz rouca de Sam pedindo por ele, implorando, gemendo seu nome de qualquer forma. Queria Sam mais do que tudo.

Como em um jogo de tortura foi passando a língua pela virilha do moreno, alternando com mordidas e chupadas, arrancando gritos desesperados de Sam. Nunca pensou que seu irmãozinho pudesse agir daquela maneira na cama. A cada movimento dele, percebeu que Sam movia o quadril, como quem tenta conseguir o que quer a força. Mas não, Dean não faria isso assim, não queria que acabasse tão cedo. Ainda brincava com o irmão quando uma de suas mãos seguraram o membro rijo de Sam. Ele arfou, Sam , mais uma vez, gemeu. Era como se pudesse sentir o membro de Sam pulsando em sua mão, como se com aquilo pudesse saber a hora certa de dar a Sam o que queria. Mexeu-se entre as pernas do irmão e levantou um pouco a cabeça. O mais novo estava quase em alfa, os olhos fitando o teto como se visse ali algo extasiante. – _Ah, Sammy..._ – ele já não agüentava mais.

Sem esperar mais nada, parando aquele jogo de tortura, deslizou a língua pelo membro de Sam, deixando aquele rastro de saliva e brincou com a língua na ponta. O mais novo urrava, gritava seu nome e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado. Encostou os lábios ali, sentiu o calor de Sam, mas queria sentir mesmo era seu sabor. Lentamente foi abrindo os lábios, deixando que o membro de Sam preenchesse sua boca. Foi estranho no começo, mas ao mesmo tempo era o que ele queria, seu sonho realizado, seu desejo concretizado. Estranhamente prazeroso. O moreno mexeu-se no sofá, levantando um pouco o quadril, fazendo com que seu membro entrasse quase todo na boca de Dean, e este não hesitou, deu ao irmão o que ele queria. Pouco a pouco, conforme se acostumava com aquilo, foi acelerando os movimentos, seus lábios pressionando o membro do mais novo, sugando com vontade. Os gemidos abafados pela boca ocupada, os olhos fechados como quem tem medo de acordar de um sonho e, de repente, as mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando, puxando.

Os olhos de Sam pareciam não acreditar no que viam. Era como um quadro perfeito em uma parede, aquele que sempre admiramos e quisemos que fosse nosso, e agora Dean era dele, aquele sonho era real, a imagem deixou de estar estampada em uma tela e veio para o mundo deles. Uma das mãos de Dean apertava a coxa do mais novo enquanto a outra manipulava o próprio membro. Ainda assim ele sabia que nada no mundo seria parecido como quando estivesse dentro de Sam. Queria acelerar mais os movimentos, mas de alguma forma queria que aquilo se prolongasse mais, tempo suficiente para que o gosto de Sam ficasse gravado em sua boca para sempre. Ficaria, ele sabia disso. Nada nunca foi tão bom quanto aquilo. As mãos do mais novo puxava, seus cabelos com mais força agora e ele arfava, o corpo estendido novamente sobre o sofá, o quadril mexendo em sincronia com os lábios de Dean que fez o que queria. Acelerou os movimentos, sentia o membro do irmão entrar todo em sua boca, gostava daquilo. – Dean... aaahhh... – e Dean simplesmente olhou para cima, vendo a expressão extasiada de Sam, o prazer estampado em seu rosto, no corpo que começava a transpirar. – Eu.. Dean... – não agüentaria muito mais tempo.

- Eu quero você, Sammy... eu _quero_ você... – enquanto voltava para o sofá, distribuía beijos pelo corpo do maior, sua mão direita brincando com o membro de Sam que parecia pulsar ainda mais agora. – Sammy, olha pra mim. – com muito custo Sam abriu os olhos, e Dean se perdeu ali. Os olhos de menino, o corpo de um homem. O garoto que ele sempre desejou e protegeu; sua vida.

Os olhos de Sam refletiam o que estava estampado nos olhos de Dean: queriam mais, muito mais. O mais velho claramente implorava por isso com o olhar, e o menor sorriu como quem dá permissão. Seus lábios tocaram os de Sam mais uma vez, afoito, desesperado, urgente, mas não ficaram muito tempo ali. Dean distribuía mordidas pelo pescoço do irmãozinho, chupava de forma que sabia que deixaria marcas. Queria que todas as pessoas soubessem que aquele homem era seu. Um grito desesperado, doce, e Dean percebeu que Sam estava quase em seu ápice. Voltou a beijar o corpo do irmão até alcançar o baixo ventre e abocanhou, mais uma vez, o membro de Sam. Era doce, quente, convidativo demais para que ele não continuasse ali até o fim. Sugou com vontade, com força.

Os gemidos aumentaram, ficaram mais altos, intensos, e junto com eles Dean aumentou o ritmo fazendo com que todo o membro de Sam fosse envolvido por sua boca. Pressionava os lábios, roçava a língua, via seu irmãozinho se contorcendo, um tremor tomando conta de seu corpo, seu membro explodindo em gozo, enchendo a boca de Dean com seu esperma. Novamente o doce, o gosto, _Sammy_. E lá estava o mais novo, o corpo imóvel, a respiração presa, seu membro ainda pulsando na boca de Dean, derramando-se ali. Apenas um filete do líquido esbranquiçado escapou dos lábios do loiro. – Sammy... – aproximou-se do rosto do mais novo e o tocou, sorriu de prazer ao ver o corpo de Sam relaxar sobre o sofá enquanto respirava fundo, ofegante, seu peito subir e descer freneticamente.

Ainda queria ouvir Sam gritar seu nome, pedir desesperadamente por ele, queria, mais uma vez, ver o prazer estampado nos olhos do mais novo, o desejo ardendo em sua pele como momentos antes. Era doentio e imoral aos olhos dos demais, aos olhos da sociedade, mas eles não se importavam mais. Dean voltou a morder os ombros de Sam, a lambê-lo para sentir o sabor de sua pele, a textura, para deixar sua marca ali, tornar aquele momento inesquecível a ponto de ser desejado a cada momento. Segundos depois devorava a boca de Sam com paixão, ouvindo os gemidos abafados pelo beijo, e gostava daquilo. De alguma forma os gemidos de Sam o levavam para um outro estágio. Loucura. Paixão. Desejo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior do mais novo com um pouco mais de força do que deveria – já não conseguia controlar seus instintos, suas vontades – e acabou fazendo um corte pequeno. O gosto de Sam ainda mais intenso. Sam gemeu, dor e prazer, mas não reclamou. Sabia que Dean era intenso, sempre soube que seria assim quando finalmente acontecesse algo entre eles. Afastou um pouco o rosto para olhar o irmão, precisava recuperar o fôlego, respirar fundo e tentar ao menos controlar um pouco daquela loucura. Não queria machucar Sam de forma alguma, não queria que o mais novo sofresse por causa daquela necessidade absurda que tinha dele.

Se mexeu devagar sobre o corpo do moreno, os lábios procurando pontos inexplorados do corpo de Sam. Lambeu e mordeu os mamilos do mais novo e isso o fez recuar um pouco por causa da dor, as mãos tentando afastar Dean momentaneamente. Em vão. Dean já não conseguia resistir àquilo, não conseguia resistir a Sam. Sorriu enquanto olhava para Sam, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior. O mais novo não imaginava o poder que exercia sobre o mais velho. – Quer que eu pare, Sammy?

- N-não. – outro sorriso cheio de malícia, Sam também não resistia a ele. – Você d-disse... ah... – o coração disparou ainda mais quando a língua de Dean voltou a passear por sua pele. – D-disse que... – a respiração quente do mais velho era sentida novamente entre suas pernas, em seu membro. – _Qualquer coisa..._ – o mais velho sorriu. Qualquer coisa. Abocanhou o membro amolecido de Sam enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a entrada do irmão, arrancando deles gemidos abafados. Colocou um dedo e sentiu a contração dos músculos de Sam momentaneamente. Ficou maluco imaginando como seria na primeira vez, ou em tantas outras. Outro dedo e Sam gemeu mais alto mexendo o quadril enquanto Dean o sugava com vontade. Queria enlouquecer o irmão, deixá-lo como ele estava. Os lábios quentes, a língua roçando em sua pele, enlouquecendo. O terceiro dedo, e os movimentos aumentaram um pouco a velocidade. Viu as pernas de Sam relaxarem, abrirem um pouco mais e sentiu os dedos do mais novo em seus cabelos puxando-o para cima. Cedeu, queria aquilo tanto quanto o mais novo.

Atacou os lábios de Sam mais uma vez, fez sua língua invadir a boca do mais novo, procurou sedento por ele e encontrou a língua de Sam. A guerra que as línguas travavam recomeçou enquanto seus dedos preparavam o irmão para o que viria a seguir. Sam era apertado, sentia a pressão em seus dedos, e já estava maluco tentando imaginar como seria quando finalmente o penetrasse. Tirou os dedos de dentro do irmão e sorriu, já não agüentava mais esperar. Ficou de joelho entre as pernas de Sam e o segurou pelas coxas, afastando as pernas para que ele tivesse livre passagem. O membro de Sam ereto novamente, pulsando, a pele de Sam chamando por ele.

- Por favor, Dean... – não era preciso pedir aquilo.

Chegou mais perto, sentiu seu membro rijo roçando na entrada de Sam e gemeu, estava próximo de ter Sam totalmente para ele. _Só_ para ele. Forçou a passagem, viu Sam fechar os olhos de dor, os músculos rígidos da mesma forma, pressionando seu membro, fazendo Dean enlouquecer. Apertou as coxas de Sam para se controlar. Era tão apertado! Tão convidativo! Mas ainda assim era Sam, e ele não podia simplesmente forçar aquilo. Parou por pouco tempo esperando que Sam acostumasse ao volume do o membro rijo do mais velho dentro dele e quando viu que as pernas relaxaram empurrou um pouco mais. Urrou, era muito melhor do que em qualquer sonho que já teve.

Doía, para Sam era como se o irmão estivesse rasgando-o ao meio, mas o brilho nos olhos de Dean compensava qualquer coisa, qualquer dor ou sacrifício. Dean valia qualquer coisa, daria a vida por ele. Dean foi mais fundo, arrancou um grito de Sam e gritou com ele. Um de dor, outro de prazer. A dor em sua entrada o fizeram parar de respirar por um tempo, como se fosse ajudar. Dean parou mais um momento, quando notou as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do mais novo. E esperou Sam acostumar-se novamente e continuou em seguida, seu membro todo dentro de seu irmãozinho, o vai e vem lento que fazia sua cabeça girar.

Aumentou o ritmo gradativamente, sorria quando via Sam recebê-lo totalmente, ou quando o irmãozinho gemia pedindo por mais e mais. E ele dava o que Sam queria. Mais... mais forte e mais fundo. Intenso. – Te amo, Sammy... – estocava com força agora, seu membro latejando dentro do irmão. Respirou fundo, precisava se controlar, precisava mais daquilo. Apoiou as mãos no sofá, ao lado do corpo do irmão e deixou o corpo sobre o dele. Pele com pele, os cheiros se misturando, os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Sam relaxou, de alguma forma aquele contato parecia diminuir a dor. Os lábios de Dean nos seus eram como droga, entorpecia.

- Eu tam-bém... aaahhhh... muito. – era impossível falar mais do que aquilo, era impossível manter seus lábios longe dos de Dean, longe dele. Mas precisava respirar, precisava sentir o cheiro do irmão mais velho. Afastou os lábios dos dele e tocou os lábios no pescoço do loiro. Beijou, mordeu, chupou, ouviu Dean urrar de prazer novamente, gritar seu nome, dizer que o amava. Era masturbado involuntariamente enquanto seu membro permanecia entre os corpos. O roçar de peles, o suor misturando, facilitando os movimentos.

Os dedos apertando as costas de Dean, arranhando, os braços fechando-se em um abraço forte, impedindo Dean de se afastar. As pernas envolveram a cintura do loiro, trouxeram-no para ainda mais perto – se é que era possível – e o fez ir mais fundo, com mais força, tocando seu ponto sensível. – DEAN! DEEEEAN! – o loiro riu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sam.

- Você vai me deixar louco, Sammy... – empurrou o membro com mais força e ouviu outro grito de Sam. – Gritando assim... – mais uma vez com força, com tudo, os corpos encaixados perfeitamente. – Te amo.

- Diz isso de novo! – Sam implorava. Ouvir aquilo era música para seus ouvidos.

- Te amo. – repetiu, a voz rouca, a boca ao lado do ouvido do mais novo.

- Aaahhhh!

- Te amo. – outro beijo desesperado. Não existia mais nenhum segredo, mais nada que os impedisse daquele momento em diante. Pertenciam um ao outro, para sempre.

O ritmo aumentou, Dean não conseguia mais esperar, não conseguia mais conter a vontade crescente de se desfaze dentro de Sam. Queria marcar o irmão para sempre. Não essas marcas que todos vêem, e sim uma que apenas Sam lembraria, aquela com que sonharia todas as noites quando estivessem abraçados, na cama. Sentiu a pressão em seu membro aumentar com os movimentos, as pernas de Sam apertarem-se ainda mais em torno de sua cintura, as mãos apertando suas costas, os lábios desesperados. Sam gozou mais uma vez, entre seus corpos e ele, ao perceber, não se conteve. Sammy, seu Sammy era dele, finalmente. Mais forte, mais fundo, e se desfez dentro do irmão. Mordeu seu ombro, passou os braços em volta do corpo do mais novo e o abraçou apertado, puxando-o consigo enquanto sentava. Ainda se desfazia, o irmão em seu colo, nu, envolvendo seu membro. As bocas unidas mais uma vez.

Por fim os corpos relaxaram, e ainda assim Dean não tirou os braços em volta do corpo do mais novo. Deixou suas costas se chocarem contra o encosto do sofá, o corpo de Sam contra o seu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, seu coração estava prestes a explodir de tanta felicidade. Beijou o pescoço de Sam sobre uma das marcas vermelhas que deixara ali e sorriu.

Sam afastou o rosto e fitou os olhos verdes do irmão. – Acho que você é meu agora.

O mais velho riu de forma engraçada e segurou o rosto do moreno com ambas as mãos, cheio de carinho. – Eu sempre fui seu, Sammy. Sempre. Foi a vez do mais novo rir, era como se sempre soubesse daquilo e só tivesse percebido todos os sinais agora.

Deixou o colo de Dean e o puxou pela mão enquanto deitava no sofá. Não queria mais ficar longe do loiro, deixar de sentir seu corpo contra o dele, o perfume de seus cabelos misturado com o cheiro do suor. Envolveu o corpo do mais velho com os braços, viu Dean se aconchegar ali, naquele abraço e sorriu. Em alguns momentos Dean parecia tão frágil, tão indefeso! Lembrava um garoto assustado. Existia sim aquele lado dentro dele, mas estava adormecido, fora suprimido pelo amor que sentia por Sam e pela promessa de protegê-lo. Cresceu prematuramente, Sam era mais importante do que tudo, até mesmo do que ele. Acabaram adormecendo abraçados no sofá apertado, o rosto de Dean escondido na curva do pescoço de Sam.

Já era dia quando Dean abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que os braços de Sam ainda o envolviam. Mexeu-se devagar, levantou o rosto e ficou admirando a feição tranqüila do moreno, o jeito de menino que Sam nunca perdeu, mesmo com todas as coisas que aconteciam com eles. Ainda era o menino que Dean amava e jurou proteger, mas também era, agora, o homem a quem entregou seu coração.

Sam parecia sorrir enquanto dormia, Dean parecia querer explodir de felicidade por isso. O coração disparou mais uma vez vendo o mais novo ali, indefeso, abraçado a ele. _Sammy..._

Levou uma das mãos ao cabelo de Sam e brincou com os fios enquanto o via sorrir antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. E o fez devagar, encontrando os de Dean, vendo o sorriso do irmão estampado no rosto, a felicidade brilhando naqueles mares verdes. Um beijo calmo, carinhoso, que selava definitivamente o amor dos dois. Nada de luxúria, de desejo, apenas o amor estampava os olhos dos dois.

- Sammy?

- Hmm...

- Você não precisa... não tem que... ahn... se você não quiser...

- Do que você está falando? – a testa de Sam franziu um pouco, meio preocupado com a forma como Dean tentava falar e não conseguia. Nunca o tinha visto assim, nem mesmo quando eram mais novos. O mais velho sempre se mostrou tão seguro, sempre fora firme nas coisas que fala que, vê-lo assim era meio... chocante. Se mexeu embaixo do irmão como se pedisse para o mesmo deixá-lo sentar, mas Dean não se mexeu, não queria sair de perto do maior, não queria perder nenhum segundo daquele toque, do calor.

- Eu te amo tanto, e eu só... preciso de você ao meu lado, só isso. Se você não _me _quiser eu... vou entender. – não, não ia entender. Se Sam o rejeitasse a dor seria enorme e ele sabia que não seria capaz de esconder.

Mas o mais novo riu de forma engraçada, vendo o constrangimento do outro, a falta de jeito para falar aquilo. – Se eu não quisesse você _dessa maneira_, Dean, eu não estaria aqui, não teria feito o que fiz. – levantou a mão mais uma vez e tocou o rosto do mais velho com cuidado, tentando mostrar a ele que o queria mais do que tudo, que o amava muito. Não tanto quando Dean mostrou amá-lo, tinha plena consciência disso, mas ainda assim amava, e muito. – Eu _quero_ você da mesma maneira que você me quer. Agora somos você e eu apenas, nada mais. Só nos dois, como sempre deveria ter sido desde o começo, irmão burro. – o sorriso de menino no rosto de Sam, aquele sorriso que Dean amava, que fazia seu coração disparar e que sempre aparecia em seus sonhos.

Os olhos de Dean piscaram algumas vezes tentando absorver o que o mais novo acabara de dizer, e até mesmo para conter as lágrimas que vinham à tona mais uma vez. Seus olhos ardiam, mas nem assim desviou-os dos de Sam. – Você... – o sorriso voltou aos seus lábios e a felicidade a estampar seus olhos verdes. Não restavam mais dúvidas, não haveria mais dor alguma agora que Sam era, definitivamente, seu. Apoiou as mãos no sofá e se mexeu devagar, deixando o rosto na altura do de Sam, os lábios colados mais uma vez. Nada de desespero, apenas amor. Um beijo calmo, tenro, sem pressa.

Um pertencia ao outro. Para sempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**09.**

_What more could your love do for me?_

Mais uma semana tinha passado, outra semana juntos, desta vez _realmente_ juntos. Era como se ambos pudessem explodir de felicidade por algo que julgavam sujo, errado. Como dizer que amar era errado? Porque não podiam quebrar aqueles tabus ridículos? Ok, eles estavam ligados diretamente aos anjos, e isso não era algo que os agradaria, mas como conter um sentimento tão grande, tão forte? Nenhum dos dois tinha esse poder, e se tivessem não fariam nada diferente do que tinha acontecido. Ou melhor, apenas uma: teriam deixado esse amor aflorar mais cedo.

Passava das sete da noite quando Sam chegou em casa. Nenhuma luz era vista em nenhum ponto, nenhuma janela. Dean ainda não estava em casa. O mais velho tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre ter um tipo de treinamento durante aquela semana e por isso chegaria mais tarde todos os dias. Sam esqueceu, e seu coração apertou quando, olhando a escuridão da sala, lembrou que estava sozinho. Depois da primeira noite juntos era difícil ficar naquela casa sem Dean por perto, sem ouvir a voz grave e rouca do irmão falando com ele, reclamando de coisas simples, rindo de outras totalmente idiotas, sem sentir as mãos afoitas do loiro procurando por ele, os beijos na nuca, os abraços, sem o amor que podia sentir a cada toque do mais velho. Seu único consolo era saber que o irmão voltaria para ele, viria para casa e o abraçaria como sempre, deixando aquela sensação de segurança.

Acendeu a luz da sala e passou direto por ela, queria tomar um banho para relaxar antes de descer para preparar o jantar dos dois. Subiu a escada que daria no segundo andar, entrou no quarto, acendeu um abajur e deixou a bolsa com seu notebook lá em cima. Foi para o banheiro, deixou a roupa que usara naquele dia dentro de um cesto e entrou no chuveiro, a água quente escorrendo pelo corpo fazendo-o arrepiar. Mas nada igualava ao toque do mais velho, quando as mãos procuravam por ele, os lábios quentes contra sua pele. _Nada_ era melhor do que Dean. Fechou o chuveiro algum tempo depois, enxugou o corpo, enrolou a toalha na cintura – mais por mania do que por necessidade – e foi para o quarto. Vestiu uma camiseta branca, já bem velha e uma samba-canção, mais nada. Não ia sair, e Dean não o deixaria vestido muito tempo.

Voltou ao primeiro andar e entrou na cozinha depois de acender a luz. Abriu a geladeira e começou a vasculhar o interior procurando o que fazer para o jantar. Estava tão cansado do dia de trabalho que sua única vontade era cair na cama e dormir, mesmo com fome. Mas não, não deixaria Dean chegar tarde e ter que se preocupar com isso, se bem que a idéia de não ter que cozinhar o agradava bastante. _Cheeseburger_. Dean ama cheeseburger. Sorriu sozinho ao lembrar disso e correu para o quarto. Vestiu o jeans por cima da samba-canção, colocou um moletom azul marinho por cima da camiseta, pegou a carteira e o celular dentro da bolsa e saiu em seguida. Perto dali tinha uma lanchonete, podia ir a pé. Tinha que ir a pé já que Dean usava o Impala para chegar ao trabalho por ser mais longe que o dele. Não reclamava, com pouco mais do que dez minutos de caminhada estava no prédio em uma avenida próxima dali.

Desceu a escada mais uma vez, passou pela sala, apagou a luz da cozinha e saiu em seguida trancando a porta atrás de si. Guardou a carteira e o celular nos bolsos do moletom e passou a andar calmamente pela rua. Era bem tranqüilo ali onde moravam, nada de trânsito intenso, nem mesmo aquela multidão pelas calçadas. E o melhor de tudo, a maioria dos vizinhos não eram do tipo que ficavam bisbilhotando a vida dos outros. Quinze minutos e Sam abria a porta da lanchonete. Viu os olhares de algumas pessoas sobre ele alguns instantes e tudo voltou ao normal em seguida. Chegou ao caixa, pediu os sanduíches, as batatas, os refrigerantes e para completar, como sobremesa, torta de chocolate. Pagou o que devia, pegou o papel que a garota do caixa entregou e foi até uma das pequenas mesas para esperar o pedido ficar pronto. Já podia até ver o sorriso de Dean quando encontrasse os sanduíches em cima da mesa e como correria para comer logo. Esperava que o irmão chegasse logo depois dele para poder comer o lanche quente ainda.

Dean já estava cansado daquele falatório sem fim. O que ele tinha a ver com a numeração do chassi dos carros? Não era ele quem fazia as vistorias. Vendia peças, supervisionava – agora – a oficina mecânica da empresa e ajudava no conserto dos carros quando preciso – e isso o deixava bastante satisfeito, poder cuidar daquelas _belezinhas._ Não estava ali para ouvir um velho babão falando coisas idiotas. Bocejou e nem se preocupou em tampar a boca com uma das mãos, e em seguida espreguiçou. Viu o olhar bravo do chefe e deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta engraçada como quem diz que não tem culpa por aquilo estar um saco. E estava.

Por sorte estava sentado encostado na parede, ao lado de uma janela. Podia dar umas espiadas do lado de fora uma vez ou outra, ver os carros passando ao longe, na rodovia. Queria ir para casa, encontrar Sammy, estar com o irmãozinho. Desde a primeira noite juntos não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no moreno, sua pele quente, os lábios macios, a respiração ofegante, o coração disparado, os gemidos... Sentiu uma sensação boa percorrer seu corpo e arrancar um sorriso, mas era melhor pensar em outra coisa, não queria ter que sair dali correndo de repente. Quer dizer, queria, mas não no estado que poderia ficar. Vocês entenderam.

Bocejou mais uma vez. Estava cansado por causa do dia de trabalho. Teve que subir e descer as escadas muitas vezes, mais do que faria normalmente, para resolver problemas com recebimento de peças. Algum idiota tinha mandado as notas erradas e sobrou para ele fazer o serviço chato já que o chefe não estava ali. Acreditem, ele odeia ficar preso em uma sala, na frente de um computador sem poder se mexer. Bom, se Sam estivesse na sala com ele a coisa era diferente. Outro sorriso, incrível como Sam estava presente em todos os seus pensamentos.

Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos por um breve momento para imaginar o sorriso do moreno com mais nitidez. E imaginou. Foi tão intenso que o prédio parecia tremer. _Sammy..._ Outro tremor, dessa vez mais forte e o barulho de explosão em seguida. _Sammy?_ Quando abriu os olhos o sorriso desapareceu dando lugar à expressão de espanto: a parede oposta à que ele escorava estava destruída, podia ver as pessoas feridas correndo e outras, que não tiveram a mesma sorte, caídas embaixo dos escombros, mortas. Não demorou para que entendesse o que estava acontecendo: demônios. Um deles atirava o velho tagarela pelo buraco aberto na parede, e outros dois vinham em sua direção. O que fazer? Estava desarmado, não tinha como andar uma faca ou um revólver na cintura, ou mesmo com sal. Iam chamá-lo de maluco, mandá-lo para um hospício.

Virou de repente, tentaria alcançar a porta e chegar ao Impala parado no estacionamento da empresa, lá poderia pegar o que fosse preciso para lidar com os demônios. Conseguiu. Pulou algumas cadeiras, tropeçou em outras e girou a maçaneta, só não contava que eles estivessem do lado de fora também.

Uma mulher de cabelos pretos, compridos abaixo dos ombros olhou para ele e sorriu. Mas que mania esses demônios tem de sorrir para ele! – Oi Dean. – ela simplesmente levantou a mão direita e o atirou contra o chão, fazendo-o se arrastar até dar com as costas na mesa tombada no meio do caminho.

- Quer dizer que sentiram saudades de mim? – sorriu cretino, nunca daria o braço a torcer. Estava em desvantagem, isso era fato, mas não daria aos demônios o gosto de matá-lo sem ter que lutar. – Eu sei que vocês me amam, que me querem, só chegaram meio tarde, já tenho dono. – outro sorriso cretino, mas esse desapareceu muito rápido. Sam! Cass tinha dito que os demônios estavam atrás dele, mas em meio todas as coisas esqueceram daquele detalhe, acabaram se descuidando, não notando os sinais típicos que precediam um ataque. Arregalou os olhos e encarou a mulher à sua frente que tinha mais quatro demônios posicionados como se fossem seus guarda costas.

- Isso mesmo, Dean, viemos atrás dele. – o coração de Dean pareceu parar por um momento e voltou a bater totalmente disparado. – Mas como sabemos que nunca conseguiríamos chegar ao _Sammy_ com você por perto, resolvemos te encontrar antes, nos divertirmos um pouco, sabe? – cada vez mais a morena estava perto dele, e ao terminar a frase, levantou a mão direita novamente e o fez contorcer de dor, gritar. – É uma pena desperdiçar isso tudo. Mas não se preocupe, Sam vai te encontrar no inferno assim que cumprir o que foi destinado a ele. E claro que você vai nos ajudar dizendo onde seu querido irmãozinho está porque sabe que o encontraremos com ou sem ajuda.

- Não! NUNCA! – tentou se mexer, em vão. Seu corpo estava preso, como cordas invisíveis prendessem seus braços, pernas e corpo naquela mesa. – Se você tocar no Sam, eu...

- Você o que, Dean? – a mulher abaixou em frente a ele e moveu a mão mais uma vez.

Parecia que seu corpo estava sendo torcido e apertado por uma máquina. Tudo doía, absolutamente tudo, o lado de dentro e o de fora. Sentia seu estômago sendo comprimido de alguma forma, o coração batendo tão rápido que chegava a doer. As imagens de quando esteve no inferno invadiram sua mente de novo trazendo aquele desespero de volta. A dor, o cheiro, a falta de Sam... os braços queimando quando as mãos de Castiel tocaram seus braços, na altura dos ombros, para tirá-lo do inferno, o desespero quando acordou dentro de seu caixão, enterrado no meio do nada, o ar que parecia não chegar aos seus pulmões, a força para quebrar a madeira e cavar um buraco para sair dali, as árvores derrubadas perfeitamente, formando um círculo de madeira. O reencontro com Sam e Bobby, Castiel...

- Lembrar dessas coisas não vai ajudar em nada, Dean.

Ele riu de forma cretina e encarou a mulher à sua frente. – Não mesmo? – os olhos dele fixos nos dela, como se a desafiasse. Sentiu a dor mais forte dessa vez, tão forte que o fez gritar e se contorcer. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia agüentar. Se ao menos os anjos aparecessem, se Cass viesse ajudá-lo, se ao menos salvassem Sam... ele não estava preocupado com a própria segurança, apenas em manter o irmão vivo e a salvo. _Cass! CASS!_ – Eu NUNCA vou entregar Sam a vocês, nunca. – os olhos mais uma vez nos da mulher, totalmente negros. – Pode me torturar e ainda assim não vou falar nada, vaca. – mais uma vez aquele sorriso instigando, provocando a mulher,e esperando que acabasse com ele de uma vez enquanto os anjos iam até Sam para salvá-lo.

De repente podia mexer seu corpo normalmente, as amarras tinham sido desfeitas. – Corra, Dean, antes que o matemos. Nos dê diversão! – tombou a cabeça para o lado e a encarou, não ia correr, sabia que era isso que queriam, sabiam que se o deixassem sair dali fariam de tudo para que chegasse em casa, a Sam, e ele não colocaria o irmão em risco. Não mais em risco do que já estava.

- Acho que não me conhecem, não é mesmo? Não vou fugir de vocês, não vou levá-los a Sam. – o sorriso desapareceu e os olhos do loiro confirmavam o que ele dizia. Não tiraria os pés dali.

Em uma fração de segundos uma luz extremamente forte invadiu a sala. Eram eles. Virou a cabeça para olhar qual dos anjos tinham vindo para lutar. Até mesmo Zacharias seria nem recebido. – DEAN! – era a voz rouca e urgente de Castiel chamando por ele, como se o procurasse em meio àquela zona toda. Virou o rosto e viu o anjo correndo em sua direção, a mão direita erguida, fazendo com que os demônios em seu caminho fossem atirados para longe. Pode ver também que alguns anjos tiravam os sobreviventes dali.

- Cass... vá até Sam e... – foi impedido de falar. Sentia uma mão sufocar seu pescoço, e sabia que ninguém o tocava de verdade. Era aquela mulher, ela estava tentando matá-lo. Ainda assim ouvia os passos de Castiel, conseguia identificá-lo em meio a todos os outros.

- Fique longe dele! – não viu como Castiel tinha feito aquilo, só sentiu seu corpo e a garganta liberada, podia respirar novamente. Tinha que levantar e lutar de alguma forma. Apoiou uma das mãos no chão, a outra no joelho e fez força para erguer o corpo. Respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo na direção dos confrontos, faria o que fosse preciso para manter Sam a salvo.

- Cass, precisam chegar até Sam!

- Os anjos já foram atrás dele, Dean, ele está bem.

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Sam estava a salvo, protegido, e ele lutaria para que continuasse assim. Avançou para um dos demônios quase ao mesmo tempo que Castiel. Um passo, outro, mais outro e de repente seu corpo parou. Sentiu algo rompendo a pele, causando dor, invadindo seu corpo. As costas estavam quentes e molhadas de repente, parecia estar afogando, como se água estivesse tomando conta de seus pulmões. _Não!_

Tentou respirar, não conseguiu. Queria andar, mas as pernas não respondiam. Queria chamar Castiel, mas a voz não saia. O gosto de sangue na boca. Levou uma das mãos às costas e sentiu um pedaço de metal fincado ali. Os dedos umedeceram, encontraram um líquido espesso, pegajoso, e quando a trouxe diante dos olhos, viu que estavam vermelhos. Sangue. Sua cabeça começou a rodar por causa da falta de ar, as pernas fraquejaram e Dean tombou. Um guerreiro caído no meio do campo de batalha. Era assim? Não ia ver Sam nenhuma outra vez?

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Logo a imagem do irmão sorrindo e tocando seu rosto se fez presente, acalmou seu coração, relaxou o corpo. Passou a sentir menos cada membro, como se o corpo deixasse de responder a tudo, mas a imagem de Sam ainda estava ali.

- _Dean... DEAN!_ – um par de mãos o sacudia, tentava fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Aquela voz rouca, o tom preocupado. Castiel. Mas nem mesmo ele faria o loiro deixar a imagem de Sam. Se era para morrer, que fosse lembrando do irmão, da pessoa que mais o fazia feliz em todo o mundo. A única que importava. – _DEAN!_ – mas a voz do anjo já estava distante demais, quase não podia ser ouvida.

_Sammy... – _uma nuvem escura tomou conta de seus olhos devagar, apagando a imagem de Sam que estava ali.


	11. Chapter 11

**10. **

A TV da lanchonete estava ligada, como sempre, e Sam olhava displicentemente para a mesma, sem prestar atenção ao que estava passando. Só queria pegar logo os sanduíches e voltar para casa, encontrar Dean, ver o sorriso do loiro mais uma vez. Respirou fundo, não devia demorar muito mais tempo. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e sentiu o coração apertar. Franziu a testa sem entender o que aquilo significava, mas sentia algo ruim, uma sensação de sufocamento, uma angústia que tomava conta dele gradativamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Respirou fundo, devia estar cansado, apenas isso.

Voltou a olhar para a TV a tempo de ver o filme que passava ser interrompido pelo plantão do noticiário da noite. O repórter anunciava uma explosão no prédio de uma empresa. A sensação de sufocamento veio mais forte quando a imagem mudou do homem para o prédio. Era onde Dean trabalhava! O coração disparou, parecia capaz de abrir seu peito e deixar o corpo, e à medida que ouvia o que a repórter falava da frente do prédio, o desespero tomava conta. Dean, como estava Dean? Esqueceu dos lanches, do que estava fazendo ali e levantou de uma vez, derrubando a cadeira quando a empurrou. Olhou uma ultima vez para a TV antes de sair e viu, de relance, Castiel saindo do prédio, o rosto machucado, sujo de sangue. Nenhum sinal de Dean para desespero do mais novo.

Deu as costas para todo mundo, os olhos vermelhos por causa das lágrimas e saiu correndo. Abriu a porta de uma vez, sem se importar se ia acertar alguém e entrou na frente do primeiro taxi que encontrou por ali. – Para o hospital público. – passou as mãos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Porque justo agora que ele e Dean estavam juntos? Todas as pessoas que amava morreriam, era isso? Socou o banco do taxi e não viu quando o motorista olhou feio para ele, para depois mudar a expressão para pena ao ver as lágrimas molhando seu rosto e o desespero estampado em seus olhos. – Tem como ir mais rápido, por favor? – soou meio grosseiro, mas o homem não disse nada, limitou-se a acelerar o máximo que podia e seguir para o hospital.

Na porta do prédio, Sam tirou uma nota de 50 dólares e atirou no banco do passageiro. Abriu a porta do carro em seguida e saiu correndo sem nem esperar pelo troco. 20 dólares eram mais importantes do que Dean? Não, não eram. Empurrou a multidão de jornalistas com os braços e o corpo, abrindo passagem e foi direto para a recepção do hospital. – Por favor, HEY! – gritou para chamar a atenção da mulher que o tinha ignorado. – Meu irmão, Dean Winchester, ele estava... na explosão. Por favor...

- Sam. – a enfermeira nem precisou responder. Sam virou de repente e encontrou os olhos de Castiel. O anjo estava preocupado, ao menos parecia.

- Cass, o Dean, o que...? – tinha medo de perguntar, tinha medo do que poderia ouvir.

- Ele está vivo, Sam. – o moreno fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto com mais intensidade agora. – Mas está muito mal. Nós tentamos, mas eles foram mais rápidos. – eles, os demônios.

Os punhos de Sam estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo, os braços caídos como se fossem pesados demais naquele momento. A raiva, misturada com o desespero fez seus joelhos cederem, e se não fossem as mãos de Castiel, estaria no chão. – Porque ele, Cass? Porque... porque todas as pessoas tem que morrer por minha causa?

- Ele não está morto, Sam. – mas a voz do anjo era de pesar, como se esperasse o médico aparecer a qualquer momento com a notícia fatídica. Claro que haviam anjos atuando junto aos médicos para tentar salvar Dean, mas ainda assim o estado era muito grave.

Sam não tinha forças para mexer os braços. Por sorte Castiel era forte e conseguia segurá-lo como se estivesse com um travesseiro nos braços. – É minha culpa, sempre é!

- Não, Sam, a culpa é deles, não sua. – o anjo o segurou pelos braços e o fez levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Dean vai precisar que esteja inteiro quando voltar.

Aquelas palavras pareceram aquecer o coração do mais novo, dar alguma esperança. Não podia desistir de Dean assim, não podia deixá-lo partir! Acenou afirmativamente, respirou fundo e pôs-se de pé. Passou as mãos pelo rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e percebeu que um médico parava ao lado dos dois.

- Estão com o Sr. Winchester, certo? – o anjo fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto o olhar preocupado de Sam estava fixo no rosto do homem. – Os primeiros atendimentos já foram feitos, mas a lesão é grave demais, ainda não sabemos a extensão. Teremos que intervir cirurgicamente para reparar o que pudermos, e para isso precisamos da autorização de alguém da família.

O coração do Winchester mais novo disparou mais uma vez, e as lágrimas voltaram a irromper de seus olhos. Fez que sim com a cabeça mais uma vez e fitou o chão, o desespero voltando a tomar conta dele. – O que eu preciso fazer?

- O que você é dele?

- Irmão. – amante, amigo, a vida, e o inverso também é verdadeiro. Se Sam pudesse dizer todas aquelas coisas... Mas não, aquele era o segredo de ambos.

- Certo, Sr. Winchester. Venha comigo então, vou pedir que preparem a papelada para o senhor assinar, enquanto dou as ordens para começar a cirurgia.

- E quanto tempo vai levar? Ele vai... ele pode...?

- Não sabemos, ainda. O estado do seu irmão é bem grave, não temos como prever coisa alguma, a não ser afirmar que faremos tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que ele fique bem. – o médico não queria ser duro demais com Sam, via o desespero do outro. Mesmo sabendo que as chances de Dean eram de 50/50, não disse nada. – A cirurgia vai levar de seis a sete horas. Sugiro que vá para casa, descanse e volte pela manhã quando tiver terminado. Se precisar, ligar....

- Não. – lá estava o moreno respirando pesadamente, soltando o ar devagar pela boca, procurando conter o nervoso e o desespero. – Não vou sair daqui sem o meu irmão. – claro que não sairia dali sem Dean ao seu lado! De forma alguma. – Doutor, a papelada. – engoliu em seco. Castiel estava certo, ele tinha que ser forte para suportar tudo e estar de pé quando Dean acordasse. Seguiu o médico até um balcão afastado, no interior do hospital, e não mais na recepção e esperou que uma das enfermeiras trouxesse os formulários para ele preencher e assinar. Seguiu para a sala de espera apontada por ela e atirou-se no sofá. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, o desespero tomando conta dele novamente.

Castiel estava sentado ao seu lado sem dizer nada. Saber que ele estava ali já era algo bom, e não estava com cabeça para conversa de qualquer maneira.

O tempo se arrastava, como se os ponteiros do relógio estivessem presos de alguma maneira, e impedindo o mundo de girar. Cada pequeno passo perto deles era motivo para sobressalto, cada médico que passava parecia trazer notícias boas ou ruins, mas nenhum vinha falar com ele. Estava ali há apenas duas horas, mas pareciam anos. Deixou o corpo escorregar pelo sofá e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do mesmo. Castiel do seu lado, imóvel, como se fosse uma estátua.

Dean tinha que ficar bem, não poderia abandoná-lo agora, não dessa maneira. Não saberia viver sem o irmão, sem a voz rouca e grossa, as risadas, o mau humor, o sorriso, a irritação, o toque, o perfume, os lábios, o beijo... Viu que era muito mais dependente de Dean do que imaginava, e percebeu que seu mundo sempre girou ao redor do mais velho, independente de onde ou com quem estivesse. Era para Dean que sempre voltava.

De repente sentiu o corpo relaxar, os olhos ficarem pesados, assim como os braços e pernas. Sabia que devia ser coisa de Castiel, o anjo deveria estar usando seus poderes para fazê-lo relaxar e dormir. Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, o cansaço era maior, aquela sensação foi tomando conta dele, fazendo-o relaxar realmente, até que seus olhos se fecharam.

Acordou horas depois, quando a cirurgia de Dean tinha terminado e o médico se aproximava para dar as notícias. Ele estava sério e isso não ajudou muito. Sam estava meio tonto por ter acabado de acordar, Castiel com a mão em seu ombro, esperando por alguma reação do moreno, mas esta não veio. Ele limitou-se a esfregar os olhos com as mãos, respirar fundo e levantar. Não tinha coragem de perguntar como o irmão estava. O medo da resposta era enorme.

- Correu tudo bem na cirurgia. – tiraram o mundo de cima de sua cabeça, soltaram as correntes que ele arrastava, e seus joelhos enfraqueceram. Caiu sentado no sofá, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos de novo e o coração acelerado novamente. – Ele teve sorte, a barra de ferro não acertou nenhum órgão. Daqui meia hora mais ou menos ele descerá para o quarto.

- Posso vê-lo?

- Quando ele estiver no quarto, sim. Ele vai estar sedado e entubado. Vamos mantê-lo assim, em coma induzido por dois ou três dias por causa da cirurgia. Foi grande, ele perdeu muito sangue, e é preferível esperar que esteja melhor para, só então, tirarmos os sedativos.

- Certo. – o moreno ainda não conseguia levantar, seus joelhos tremiam, bem como as mãos, mas um sorriso começava a se formar em seu rosto.

- E ele vai ficar bem, sem seqüelas? – a voz de Castiel foi ouvida pela primeira vez depois de horas. Ele estava preocupado também. Não era para ser assim, mas com a convivência, com o tempo, Dean e ele acabaram se tornando amigos. Era estranho, mas o que podiam fazer?

- Ao que tudo indica, sim. Claro que dependerá dele. Vai precisar ficar em repouso absoluto por uma semana, para só então começar a andar, e pouco. Creio que em 3 semanas já pode sair por aí, mas nada de pegar peso por no mínimo 2 meses. – isso seria um problema, ainda mais com o que faziam. Enfrentar demônios não era coisa fácil, exigia demais deles, e até mesmo viajar distâncias enormes em pouco tempo, sem parar, era desgastante. Mas nada disso importava para Sam naquele momento. Dean ficaria bem, e isso bastava. Ele poderia olhar nos olhos do mais velho novamente, sentiria seu perfume, seus lábios, seu corpo. Dean não o tinha abandonado, afinal.


	12. Chapter 12

**11.**

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Os ruídos em torno da cama pareciam distantes demais para Dean identificar quem estava ali e o que fazia. O cheiro era forte, mas não conseguia identificar o que era. O céu era assim então? Com aquele cheiro forte e estranho? Queria abrir os olhos e olhar em volta, mas eles estavam pesados demais, como se as pálpebras estivessem coladas. Queria falar, mas sua voz não saia, nenhum som era emitido por mais que fizesse força. Um _pi pi pi _irritante tomava conta do lugar e parecia estar bem acima de sua cabeça. Porque diabos o céu tinha que ser assim?

_Inferno..._ Ops!

E porque a dor ainda se fazia presente? Claro, não passava nem perto da dor que sentou quando aquele demônio o matou usando uma barra de ferro qualquer, mas ainda assim doía. Onde estava Castiel? Até aquele momento não tinha ouvido a voz do anjo exigindo que ele se levantasse para lutar. E ao lembrar do amigo, lembrou-se de Sam. Seu coração pareceu apertar, doer, e o _pipipi_ ficou mais intenso, mais rápido, junto com as batidas de seu coração. Será que poderia ver Sam ali de cima? Ou poderia fazer como Castiel e descer à Terra para cuidar dele? Ainda assim nunca mais o teria em seus braços, nunca mais sentiria o calor de sua pele, e isso era frustrante.

- Como ele está?

- Apresentou melhoras, doutor, mas ainda inconsciente. Não acha melhor começarmos a reduzir os sedativos?

Que? Sedativos? Iam mantê-lo sedado mesmo ali no céu? Que droga! Porque não conseguia falar? Ia xingar aqueles anjos idiotas que pensavam ser médicos. Ele _tinha_ que acordar para arrumar uma maneira de cuidar de Sam. Quanto tempo ainda ficaria ali, de _molho angelical_ antes de poder voltar a lutar? Ah sim, ele não pretendia parar com isso. Agora o faria com a ajuda de asas. _Interessante essa coisa de asas, pelo menos vou poder voar!_ Se pudesse se mexer, estaria rindo da própria piada feito um bobo.

Ouviu o barulho irritante sobre a sua cabeça aumentar novamente, e os passos ao redor dele mais apressados. – Sedativos! Mais sedativos! Vamos ter que mantê-lo assim por mais tempo! – sentiu alguém tocando seu braço. Tentou mexer, puxar para que não o apagassem novamente, queria falar para aqueles idiotas pararem com aquela merda, mas a voz não saiu. Os sons foram desaparecendo aos poucos, a sensação de dormência tomava conta dele segundo após segundo. Não demorou mais do que 30 segundos para que não ouvisse mais nada.

Sam estava do lado de fora do quarto, olhando aquilo tudo desesperado, vendo os médicos correndo de um lado para o outro para sedar Dean novamente depois que o aparelho acusou o aumento nos batimentos cardíacos. Era torturante ver o irmão assim e não poder fazer nada, ver aqueles tubos e fios espalhados pelo corpo do mais velho. O tempo de visita era controlado, tinham medo que Dean ficasse agitado demais e sua situação se complicasse novamente. Apesar de estável, estavam tomando cuidado para que nada desse errado. Uma hora, era o que o mais novo tinha com Dean todos os dias, apenas uma hora. Viu quando os médicos saíram aliviados do quarto, e um deles parou ao seu lado. – Como ele está, doutor?

- Estável. Teve uma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos por termos diminuído os sedativos. Voltamos com a dose anterior, melhor deixá-lo assim por mais uns dias.

- Sabe quanto tempo mais?

- Não, infelizmente não. Sei o quanto é difícil para você ficar olhando seu irmão dessa maneira, mas estamos fazendo o possível, o que é melhor para ele. – sentiu a mão do médico em seu ombro e desviou o olhar para Dean que estava inerte sobre a cama do hospital. Sorriu lembrando de como o coração do menor disparava quando estavam juntos, como quando deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou quieto, fingindo que dormia, sentindo Dean mexer em seus cabelos e percebendo como o coração do maior tinha picos de aceleração. Intenso como sempre foi.

Apoiou as mãos na pedra de mármore que ficava junto ao vidro e encostou a testa ali, os olhos fixos no irmão. Não notou a aproximação de Castiel, nem mesmo notou como ele apareceu no hospital. – Sam. – não mudou o foco, continuou olhando para Dean. Via o reflexo de Castiel no vidro mas não queria que seus olhos perdessem nada caso Dean acordasse ou se mexesse. – Ele está bem? Senti alterações e vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Voltaram com a quantidade anterior de sedativos quando os batimentos de Dean aceleraram. – as lágrimas deixavam sua visão embaçada, a dor aumentava a cada instante. – Não há nada que vocês possam fazer, Cass? Alguma interferência lá de cima?

- O que os anjos podiam fazer já foi feito, Sam, agora depende de Dean, é uma luta dele contra ele mesmo.

- E se...

- Ele vai conseguir, eu sei que vai. – Castiel confiava em Dean, sabia que o loiro era capaz de reverter aquela situação. Se houvesse outra maneira, ele mesmo daria um jeito, mas não tinham mais o que fazer para trazê-lo de volta. Os anjos precisavam dele também, não tanto quanto Sam, mas precisavam.

Faltavam cinco minutos para as três da tarde, cinco minutos para que pudesse estar ao lado de Dean, segurar sua mão, pedir que voltasse para ele. – Vou estar lá, Sam. Não vai poder me ver, não quero que tenha que dividir o tempo comigo, mas vou estar lá dentro com vocês. – o moreno assentiu antes de ver o anjo se afastar, virar o corredor mais próximo e desaparecer. Não sabia se ele estava ali novamente, não fazia diferença naquele momento. Tudo o que queria era poder entrar no quarto.

A enfermeira se aproximou devagar e sorriu para ele enquanto abria a porta para verificar os remédios. Sem falar nada, Sam entrou junto e a mulher tomou um susto quando o garoto tocou seu ombro. – Por favor, será que pode esperar para dar mais sedativo? Quem sabe ele... se ele me ouvir pode... – os olhos da mulher expressavam a pena que sentia deles, e por sentir isso, concordou. Disse que se acontecesse alguma coisa bastava Sam apertar o botão ao lado da cama e ela viria para o quarto. – Obrigado.

Esperou a mulher sair e tocou a mão do loiro. Estava fria, diferente do que sempre era. A boca de Dean ocupada por um grande tubo, responsável por mandar ar para seus pulmões, os lábios brancos e ressecados. As olheiras em volta dos olhos não deviam ser diferente das dele naquele momento. Sam não saiu do hospital em nenhum minuto, nem mesmo para ir para casa tomar banho ou comer. Quem trazia roupas para que fizesse isso ali mesmo, no hospital, era Castiel. Não adiantava, por mais que tentassem mandá-lo para casa para descansar, não saia dali.

- Dean... – colocou uma das mãos embaixo da do loiro, e a envolveu com a outra. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, a dor mais forte por estar vendo o irmão daquela maneira. – Lute, Dean, volte! Eu preciso de você. Eu _amo_ você. – dobrou o corpo, apoiando os cotovelos na beirada do colchão e colocou o rosto perto do rosto do irmão. – Porque você não volta pra mim, Dean!?! – o tom desesperado na voz de Sam indicava quanto medo sentia. E se perdesse Dean agora que estavam juntos, agora que era feliz? O aparelho disparou novamente, o barulho cada vez mais rápido, mais intenso. – Dean! DEAN! NÃO! Lute Dean, LUTE! – mas aquilo não parecia adiantar.

Sam levou as mãos à cabeça, assustado, vendo Dean descontrolado novamente, e tudo o que pode fazer foi apertar um botão insignificante, para, em seguida, correr para o corredor chamando pela enfermeira. Ficou de lado enquanto o médico e as enfermeiras faziam o que era preciso para estabilizar o mais velho. Sedativos, remédio, oxigênio, nada fazia os batimentos diminuírem. Até que o barulho entrecortado mudou, passando a ser longo, ininterrupto. _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

- NÃO! NÃO! DEAN, NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO! – lutava contra as mãos que o levavam para fora do quarto, as lágrimas queimando seu rosto, os olhos vendo os médicos tentando reanimar Dean com respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca. Nada. Quando entraram no quarto com o desfibrilador o mais novo soube que era mesmo sério. Os dois sensores eram colocados no peito do mais velho, que saltava com a corrente elétrica, caindo em seguida. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. O desespero era cada vez maior. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Cinco, seis vezes, e seus olhos só abriram quando o barulho voltou ao normal. Colocou as mãos no vidro e olhou o aparelho acima da cabeça de Dean. Os batimentos tinham voltado. Mais lágrimas, dessa vez misturadas com um sorriso aliviado.

Os médicos saíram deixando a porta aberta para ele. O olhar pesaroso da enfermeira o deixava pior ainda, como se ela esperasse por algo muito ruim. Passou por ela sem falar nada e parou ao lado da cama de Dean. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do maior tocando onde era possível, onde os tubos e fios permitiam e deixou o desespero que o sufocava vir à tona. Dobrou o corpo mais uma vez e apoiou o rosto no peito de Dean. Se pudesse trocaria de lugar com o irmão.

- AAAHHH! – as mãos do mais velho se mexeram de uma vez fazendo Sam assustar. Quando eu por si notou o que Dean estava fazendo. Não conseguia respirar e tentava, de todas as formas puxar o tubo de oxigênio.

Era sufocante tentar respirar com aquilo tampando a passagem do ar! Por mais que tentasse, Dean não conseguia! Puxava o tubo e isso causava dor em sua garganta. O desespero, o medo. Tinha lutado tanto para voltar! Ouviu a voz de Sam chamando por ele, lutou contra aquela sensação de conforto em que estava para voltar e ser sufocado por um tubo idiota!

Duas enfermeiras entraram correndo pelo quarto e pararam ao lado da cama. Uma delas segurou os braços de Dean e pediu calma, enquanto a outra tirava o tubo de sua garganta. – Calma, Dean, já vai passar. Se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem. – a loira que segurava os braços dele tentava acalmá-lo para que a outra conseguisse tirar o tubo sem machucar demais a garganta dele. E quando o loiro assentiu e relaxou, ficou mais fácil fazer isso.

Podia respirar novamente! Puxou o ar de uma vez, os olhos fechados, a sensação de alívio por sentir seus pulmões cheios mais uma vez. Outra golfada de ar, e mais outra, e aos poucos a respiração voltou ao normal. - Sammy... – sua voz estava bastante rouca por causa da dor na garganta, mas nada disso importava. Queria que Sam chegasse mais perto, apenas isso. Sorriu ao ver o mais novo a seu lado, os olhos banhados em lágrimas, mas com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. – Você me chamou... eu...

- Fique quieto, por favor. – o mais novo tocou o rosto do loiro que fechou os olhos. Dean o ouviu então, e voltou por causa disso. – Eu chamei sim. Não sei viver sem você, idiota. – estavam sozinhos de novo, não haveria problema nenhum falar aquilo. Queria ter podido fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? – Porque não disse onde eu estava? Daria tempo para os anjos te salvarem!

- Cala a boca, Sammy. – Dean abriu os olhos novamente, o sorriso que Sam amava estampado em seus lábios. – Eu nunca ia deixar que eles tocassem em você. Prefiro morrer a ver isso.

- Idiota.

- Eu te amo. – isso pegou Sam de surpresa. Prendeu a respiração quando olhou os olhos verdes de Dean nos seus. Intenso, imprevisível, esse era o _seu_ Dean.

- Eu também. – levou uma das mãos ao rosto do mais velho e sorriu. – Muito. – Não conseguia ficar perto dele sem fazer nada. Não olhou em volta, nem olhou para trás, simplesmente curvou o corpo e colou os lábios nos de Dean em um beijo demorado. – Vai ter que fazer repouso segundo o médico. Uma semana na cama.

- Hummm... na cama? – mesmo com dor e debilitado pelo que tinha passado, Dean não perdia aquele jeito sacana. – Gostei. Será que podem me mandar para casa agora?

Sam sorriu, seu Dean estava de volta. – Repouso absoluto. Nada de esforço, nenhum tipo. Apenas dormir, mesmo. – as sobrancelhas do mais velhos se uniram quando este franziu a testa irritado. – Que foi?

- Acho melhor me deixarem aqui então. Uma semana com você do meu lado sem... Não sou tão forte assim. – sorriu, sabia que não agüentaria ficar sem tocar Sam, sem ter o irmão para si. Mas ao menos estavam ali, juntos. Tinha voltado por e para Sam, e pretendia ficar junto do mais novo por muito mais tempo, com ou sem demônios os atormentando.

- SAMMY! – Dean gritava da porta da casa que estavam deixando naquele momento. – Vai demorar muito? Bobby está esperando! – é, tem coisas que não mudam jamais. Dean continuava o mesmo, ou quase, agora sabia que ele também podia ser feliz. Olhava a paisagem do lado de fora, o jardim, o carro parado em frente à casa e soube, naquele momento, que sentiria falta daquela vidinha normal. Ainda assim abriu um enorme sorriso quando sentiu Sam abraçá-lo e beijar sua nuca. – Achei que tinha mudado de idéia.

- E ficar para trás? Sem você? – o mais novo sorriu feito um menino e encarou o mais velho. – Isso nunca vai acontecer, Dean.

É, as coisas mudam, e o sol brilha para todos, não é mesmo?

Fim.

* * *

Bom, último capítulo da versão 1.

Para quem ainda não sabe, essa fanfic foi escrita para um concurso organizado pelo Peu. Particularmente, relendo a história, não gostei do desfecho e por isso mesmo resolvi fazer uma segunda versão, que será postada aqui mesmo, como continuação.

Sendo assim, espero que gostem desse final, e continuem acompanhando a versão 2.

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e MPs, foram elas que me incentivaram a seguir em frente. A quem mandou review, ou apenas leu sem comentar, meu muito obrigada!


End file.
